Pain of Relief
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: "At first, we spent our time together. A memory that I'll always remember. As the time passed, then I know that you love someone.. .. and it's not me. That is something which hurt me so much, Make me crawling on the sorrowness. But, I know that I shall respect your choice. All of my life, I will." I'm Veemon, and I wish one day you will know that I love you all of the time
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello there ! This is my first fanfic, and I'm a newbie. My English is bad, so don't blame me for grammar, punctuation and typo ^_^

Anyway. Read and Review Please !

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON !

Chapter 1 : 'Beautiful' Dream

**Veemon POV**

"Where… am.. I..?" I slowly opened my eyes.

This was definetely not the Daisuke's bedroom. I looked right and left, back and forward. Then something catch my attention. There was a big apple tree, and there was a wooden house. I stand up, and mention that this was a big savana. These are weird. I didn't know this place.. no. I never saw this place.

Confused, I started walking to those house. I knocked the door nervously. 'There was only one house here. I wonder who own this house' I thought.

Suddenly, the door opened. I jumped and fell on my back.

"Oops, sorry I didn't meant to startle you," she said. Uhhn, great. The owner of this house was a woman. I started to stand up (again) and gazed at her. She was a cat with snowy white fur. 'I wonder how soft her fur'. Then, I continued gazed at her, and stopped on her face. She has bright sapphire eyes. Suddenly, I felt nervous, more nervous than before. That was because, I know who the person is.

"Gatomon.." I mumbled.

"Who else?" she said in a soft voice.

"Where we are?" I asked politely. She gave me an quizzical look. I felt my face was burning up, make me faced other way, hiding my blush.

"What are you thinking about that dumb question? And why you faced away?" she asked in a little shocked voice. I felt guilty, so I gazed at her again, admired her beauty, grace and her soft voice.

"This is your home, Vee," she said softly. That sentence completely make me shocked.

"Are you kidding?" I said, still confused of what she said. And the other weird thing was, she giggled.

"Of course I am. This is our home Vee," she replied politely.

What the heck.. I am… in one house with Gatomon.. I felt my face burning up again and started to felt uncomfortable. Just in a moment, I lifted my head and saw her aprroaching me. I stepped back, nervous completely stroke all of my muscle. I just couldn't stand on my feet perfectly when there was her around me. When I looked at her again, she was backing me. Instead, I heard her soft crying. Feeling guilty, I hugged her as I hope she stopped her crying. And, it works. She then turned back and face-to-face with me. Considering my fault, I must make it up for her.

As I gazed at her eyes, I felt there was heaven in my sight. Lost at my thought, I didn't notice that I moved my face toward her, until I opened my eyes and saw her, there's no distance between us. I could've sworn that now I was blushing deeply. As she leaned forward, I just hang my head, waiting for hers. But, suddenly, there was an explode from the house. The wave of energy sent me flying on the apple tree. As I slammed at the tree, everything went black. I tried to hold my conscious, but the pain was too much to held. As my consciousness went away, I felt an earthquake echoing my body, and..

"VEEE!" Daisuke cried out, still shaking me.

"Gah!" I woke up with sweat dropped from my forehead. It definetely was a beautiful… err, maybe terrified dream.

"What's going on? You broke my dream huh," I protested at Daisuke, but instead he answered my question, he just grinning.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"What kind of dream do you have boy?" he asked me. I felt a little ashamed. That was a weird dream

"Why should I told you?" I teased him playfully. He gave me a light whack on my head.

"Oww," I mumbled, scratching my head

"Becaaausee, your face was red, that make me curious," he said innocently. And right that I realized that my face was still burning up. It make me felt ashamed and blushing intensely.

"You know, I'd been watching you and your dream for half an hour" he said, making me blushed more.

"Wh..why ?" I'm trying not to stutter, but failed.

"Because boy, you kick me from the bed and that was the first time you doing a rude thing like that," he answered, still grinning.

"Now come on, tell me the truth of your 'beautiful dream' huh," he began teasing me.

"Hey, I didn't say that was a beautiful dream," I said, defended.

"Then why you protested when I woke you up?" he replied as he crossed his arm. Those word caught me off guard, and yeah that makes me blushed again, and right now I'm sure my face was bright red instead of blue-white.

"Uh.. that was.. hey, can I have a breakfast?" I'm trying to change the subject and began to run toward the door. But, Daisuke grabbed my arm, pulled me and pinned me. He gave an evil grin, and I gulped. 'This will going hard' I thought.

"Well, first you kick me. Second, you're not telling the truth. And the third, you're trying to change the subject."

"That's means…" he looked like he was thinking, but honestly I know that he already had a bad idea.

"Tickle Torture.." he finished the sentence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed out.

* * *

"Now tell me the truth," Daisuke kept tickled my feet, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"AHAHAHA OKAY OKAY I'LL TELL YOU AHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I blurted out, just hoping that he would release me.

"Okay, then tell me." He stand up, and I'm trying to sat, recovering from those 'bitching torture'.

"Okay.. then well… where should I started?" I asked him. He gave me a puzzled look.

"How am I supposed to know? That was your dream," he said.

"Uhh.. yea you're right," I felt like a silly mon for asking those dumb question.

"So, what's that dream?" he asked impatiently.

"Umm, did I must tell you?" I asked him, hoping that he would forget these annoying dream

"Oh, well okay if you didn't want to tell me. But, I'm sure you would regret it," he said with a devil face and black aura that I'm sure that could make me die from terrified.

"Okay okay okay" I said, take a nervous gulp. "See, I have a dream, that I was on a savana, where there was only one house here." I began narrating the story. At first, I wanted to lie and told him another story, but I'm sure I would need his help for understand this dream.

"And what's the matter with those house?" he asked impatiently, like a dog that waited his tamer to gave him a bowl of dog-food.

"Yeah, well.." I began to blushed as I gathered the part of the dream. "Those house was mine…," I said nervously, and I doubt to continue these.

"Definetely.. those were not only mine.. but…." I'm thinking of the best word that could make Daisuke didn't laugh at me.

"That was my house and…" I stopped, and looked down. I didn't know why, I felt ashamed and nervous to tell Daisuke.

"Who?" he asked me. I raised my head and trying to tell him.

"It was.. it was.. it was.. Ga. Ga.. Ga-" I stuttered a lot and Daisuke seems look impatient and teased me "Hell yeah, those Gaomon huh?" he said sarcastically.

"It's not that! It was Gatomon!" I blurted out, just because Daisuke suppose a weird digimon.

"Wow.. and the rest was you come in and make out with her, right?" he asked, sounds politely but in my ear that was a tease, and those sentences make me blushed a deep crimson.

"It's not ! What the.." I want to blame Daisuke for those perverted thought, but deep down… I wanted that… and when I thought that, I felt my face flushing a more bright red.

"Huh you see, you're face was turning red again," he teased me and laughed.

"Wh..what ! It's because you for those perverted thought!" I blurted out, but he just laughed more harder. That make me feel more ashamed as I turn my head away, because my face was burning up more than previous.

"Well Veemon, come here," he called as his hand make a gesture for me to came to him. I began walked slowly toward him and I just look the ground.

"Listen Vee, it's a normal dream. That was normal if you dreamed about a woman. Unless, if you dreamed about man, then-"

"Hey!" I interrupted him for teasing me of those "Gatomon" that miss to "Gaomon"

"Hehe, just kidding." he said. "It was a dream Vee, don't take it seriously," he tried to comfort me, but I still ashamed.

"Come on Vee, I'm sorry for make you spills your gut out," he apologized. I raised my head and weakly smiled. I knew Daisuke want to help me, but I didn't know why my face was always turn red when I'm thinking about Gatomon, so I asked him.

"Hey Daisuke, why my face could turned red? Definetely my skin is blue huh?" I asked him.

"Teehee~" he smirked. "Vee, did you know what 'love' is?" he gave me a difficult question.

"No," I replied and shook my head. I heard he take a big sigh.

"Vee, I think you're in love with Gatomon," he said seriously. Mostly, the thing I saw from Daisuke was goofy smile or playfully grin. But, this was rarely that he turn serious.

"Hey, I didn't know what's that 'love' word?" I asked him, but he pretended that I didn't asked him, instead he wore his shoes.

"That the thing you should reveal yourself Vee," he said.

"But-"

"Jaa, I see you when I'm back from school," he yelled. I smiled as I looked the time. Now is 7.40, and Daisuke's school started at 8.00. It seems he wanted very much to help me, instead going to school early.

I walked down and took a bowl and spoon. I poured some milk and cereal, and make a way to sofa. I sat there, and slowly ate my breakfast. Then my mind flew again on the dream.

_ She was a cat with snowy white fur. 'I wonder how soft her fur'. Then, I continued gazed at her, and stopped on her face. She has bright sapphire eyes. Suddenly, I felt nervous, more nervous than before. That was because-_

"VEE ! Good Morning boy !" Jun yelled at me, and of course startled me from my day-dreaming. And that's make the bowl that I held tossed to air and those milk and cereal make their way through my head. 'Great, now I was a sticky mon' I thought.

Then, I saw Jun, look-like shocked, began giggling, and laughed all the floor.

"I guess you make me take a bath," I murmured.

"I didn't want to do that, but that was a good idea since you looked sleepy," she said still laughing.

"Okay I'm going. Take care of the house Vee!" she shouted from the door

"Uhm," I just mumbled and make my way to the bathroom


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank you very much for reviewing my story ^_^ anyway, here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be updated maybe 3 day from now, because of school homework. R&R Please ! Enjoy, and sorry for grammar and punctuation ^_^

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON !

Chapter 2 : Blue or Red ?

I began to showering myself with warm water. Relaxed, I'm sitting on the floor and began though Gatomon again. Her ear, her soft white fur, her glove, her tail..

I blushed deep crimson when though of that part. I shook my head, to make those thought away from my mind. Overwhelmed with the pleasure from showering, I rested my head on the wall, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Vee.." someone called my name. Lazily, I opened my eyes. 'I was in a another weird dream huh' I thought. But, this was very confusing place. I was sitting down on the red floor, and as far I see, there wasn't any wall. That's means that this place was so huge.

"Vee.." the voice called my name again, but this one sounded more familiar.

"Huh ? Who are you? Show yourself!" I yelled. Alone in a weird room, and there was a weird voice speaking with me. Uhh, sure I'm crazy now.

"You're not crazy. I'm here," it said. I was shocked, that voice knew my mind.

"I.. I didn't see you," I replied, felt terrified of the fact that there was a mon, or else man who could read my mind.

"It seems now you're still blind. I'll wait till you can open your eyes and see the light," it said.

"Wait ! I didn't know who you are !" I yelled.

"That was the things that you should revealed yourself," it said, and in a second there wasn't any sound again. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and cold. I tried to wake up, but failed. I struggled to move, and passed out.

* * *

"BANG BANG BANG!"

I jumped and immediately stand up. 'Uh, this was the second of those weird dream' I thought. I opened the door and saw Jun, standing here impatiently and as I went out from the glass box she gave me a whack on my head.

"Owwww," I said

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked.

"That was my question. I supposed you're still on school?" I asked back

"Oh.. there was a dumb conferension at the school, so I can go home early. And comeon Vee, just look at the clock. I've already there, waiting for you for 45 minutes," she replied.

"WHAAT?" I yelled at her. I looked at the clock. IT WAS 12 ! Okay, at this time I realized that these weird dream could make me pass out in the real world. I slept for 3 hours on the glass box, and shivering for my wet skin.

"I'm going to dry myself," I said, taking a towel. But, Jun kept asking me a weird question.

"Hei, you didn't answered my question ; what are you doing on those glass box huh? I hope not a something bad," she teased me.

"Nothing," I replied. "I just drifted to sleep when I was showering,"

"Whaaaat? That's impossible," she said, maybe still thinking about 'whattheheckthatVeemondoinghere'

"Whatever" I leave her on her thought.

I walked to Daisuke's room. I opened the door, and jumped to bed. 'Daisuke wasn't at home'. This was boring. Maybe I need to took a stroll. I jumped from bed and run toward the door.

As I walked toward the street, I began thinking about her again. But, this time I thinking hard about those 'love' word. 'Ah, what the heck of those word. Maybe I should ask someone' I thought. I kept thinking about the one who could I ask for. Agumon, maybe.. Patamon, err maybe I would ask him if Agumon couldn't answer. Then I run to the Kamiya's house.

"Knock knock" I knocked the door nervously. I'm afraid if Gatomon that will opened the door. And, the door opened by Agumon. He looked sleepy.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. You woke me up, because there's only me here," he replied. I took a sigh of relief.

"Can I ask you something?" I said. He looked me, and in a second he make a gesture to make me go inside the house.

"What are you gonna asking?" he said, pouring some milk into the glass.

"Emm.." I was thinking about the question. He drank the milk in two second, and looked back at me

"What was the 'Emm'?"

"Umm, well… " I started to nervous, I'm afraid if Agumon laughed at me.

"Don't be afraid. I will help you if I can," he said seriously. This make me encouraged.

"Okay,, to make a long story short, I just wanna to ask one question," I said

"Yeaah, one question and you said it for a second," he said sarcastically and grinned.

"Hey, I just didn't know how to say this one,"

"Just say it ; T-H-I-S O-N-E" he said misunderstanding. I gave him a deadpan, and laughed nervously. Sure, Agumon can make a funny joke on all condition.

"AHEM" I cleared my throat. "Okay, my question was.. what the heck that could make my face turned… red" I finished. He gave me a blank look, and then he put his face on his paw.

"I don't know, that was a weird question I've ever hear. Maybe you should ask Gatomon or Kari or Tai," he suggested.

"Why you put Tai on the last?" I asked, because Tai was his partner

"Huh, he always make a dumb advice," he said, laughing

"Hey, what was that!" Suddenly, Tai appeared and gave him a whack on his head

"Awww, hei what are you doing here?" Agumon asked.

"It's 14.00. Why shouldn't I'm going home?" he said, and walked to his room.

"Hey, wait for me! You promised to play a game!" Agumon chased him. I laughed a little, looking of those 2 partner that always doing something funny.

"Hei Vee, what are you doing here?" a soft voice asked me.

Normal POV

Veemon turned back, and IT WAS HER! Suddenly, he felt nervous and uncomfortable.

"Err, what.. are.. you doing.. here?" he asked an of course dumb question.

"Hei, this is my home. Why do you ask like that?" she tilted her head. He blushed slightly, and the worse thing was, she knew it.

"Vee, are you sick?" she asked politely. "N.o.." he replied, stuttered. She released her glove, and put her paw on his cheek. He looked like if he would fainted in a second.

"You're so hot Vee," she stated. Veemon jaw-dropped, misunderstanding. He didn't think that he was 'hot'. Blushing intensely, he gazed at her blue eyes, and realized that she was so beautiful, like a goddess.

"Why do you looking me like that?" she asked again.

"Emm,, no.. nothing!" he replied and tried to make a gesture to make her paw off from his face, but instead doing that, she squeezed his cheek.

"You need a medicine Vee, you're going too hot. What are you doing last time?" she asked as she took her paw off and took some medicine. He just stood there in bliss, realized that she was really concerned about him.

"Gatomon, where are you?" Kari's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"Yeeaaah wait a second," Gatomon shouted, and gave him a pill. As her paw on his hand, he nervously squeezed her paw, and she looked at him.

"What's the matter Vee?" she asked

"No..NO..Nothing ! " he replied and turned his face away. He took his hand on his face, and she was right. 'My face was so hot' he thought, and he didn't know why. When he turned his head back, she was gone. He just sat here on couch, confused of course, because he didn't have any answer of his question. So, he want to asked Kari those silly question.

He made his way to the kitchen, and met Kari and Gatomon.

"Hei there Veemon! What are you doing here?" Kari asked him. He just shook his head and gazed at Gatomon, who ate her lunch happily.

"Do you want to eat?" Kari asked again. There, he just shook his head again.

"Comeon Vee, don't be nervous," Kari said, and took him to the chair besides Gatomon.

"Nah, just eat what do you want," she stated. He couldn't move his hand. He was so nervous, so he just gazed at Gatomon and her lunch. She was happily ate her pasta. He gazed at her lip, and at her ear. And as he gazed at her eyes, she looked that she was being watched, so she turned her face to him and quickly he turned his face away. Kari giggled, and laughed hard.

"Wh..What .. What's so funny!" he yelled, emm maybe he just murmured. He couldn't say anything loud

"Well, that was funny. When I took you to the chair, your face was blue. And at a second, your face turned red," she stated and still giggling. He was ashamed at her state and looked at the ground.

"Kari, he was sick," Gatomon said. She was finished her lunch, and looked at him.

"Oh, you sure? Then Vee, you need to ate something and then ate the medicine. I'm going to take those medicine," Kari stand up

"Ei, I just gave him one," Gatomon said.

"Then you just need ate vee," Kari said, and leaving the room.

"Comeon Vee, you're sick and you need to eat," Gatomon said

"I'm.. I'm.. I'm not sick, …" he said, and still looking at ground.

"Uh, then why you're face was red and hot?" she asked him, making him blushed intensely.

"Comeon, you need to ate something, please?" she begged. He lifted his head, gazed at her. Her sapphire eyes always made him blush, and he didn't know why.

"Okay.." he replied slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hello again ^_^ hehe, I tried hard to post A.S.A.P, or this post was too quickly? Anyway, enjoy please! And I'm sorry if my fic is boring, but I promise that Chapter 5 and 6 will be Epic ! So, just wait until I update again ^_^ R&R please !

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON !

Chapter 3 : Greatest Moment Ever

Veemon slowly ate his lunch. Normally, he would ate it just in a minute. But, instead of eating them, he just stir the noodles on his fork, and dropped it again on his plate. He didn't want to eat, because there's something in his gut flowing around, and it was a weird feelings. He kept stir his noodles until Gatomon sat beside him. He was surprised, and drop the fork to the floor.

"Hei, I didn't want to startle you," she said softly. He gazed at her, and wanted to take his fork. As his hand reached the fork, he felt something soft grabbed the fork too. Then he realized that Gatomon wanted to take his fork too. They looked at each other. Veemon blushed, but Gatomon was giggling softly. She took her paw off from the fork and Veemon took it to the table. She looked at him, confused.

"Why didn't you eat it?" she asked him. She already ate those pasta, and their taste was good.

"Umm.." he just mumbled, holding the fork tightly. It was obvious that he was nervous as hell. Gatomon put her paw to his head, and patted him. As she patted him, she looked that Veemon's face was turned red intensely. She giggled, and took her paw off him. 'Everytime I touch him, he will turned red' she thought. That was funny for her. Then, she tried again. She softly touch his ear, and it was twitching. She touched again, and began to stroke it.

As she looked back to him, he was closing his eyes, look like he was enjoying her touch, even it make his face red as cherry. She smiled devilly, and put his paw to his shoulder immediately. This startled him as he jumped from the chair, landed with his butt on the floor. She laughed, hardly, and as she was laughing on the floor, Kari and Tai came in.

"Why were you laughing like that?" Kari asked. She looked at the chair that wasn't on it position usually. Then, she looked at Veemon who rubbed his butt and mumbled "That's hurt". She just stood here, and laughing nervously. Tai just sweatdropped, he knew that was painful.

"Hei Gatomon, me and Tai will go out with another friend. Do you want to join?" she asked. Gatomon was trying hard to stand up, although she was weak after those roll-laughing.

"No, I stay here. Is Agumon join?" she replied. Tai just shook his head.

"He stay too, watching those 'magical box'" he said and pointed to Agumon who seriously watching the TV.

"Okay, so that's mean I could play with him," Gatomon replied.

"Play as you wish, but don't burn this house, okay?" Kari said, and turned her head to Veemon who was looking at Gatomon intensely.

"Hey Vee, I will punch you hard if you eat her," she said, and showing her clenched fist. Veemon, realized that he was gazing at the Gatomon, turned his head away, and shook his head rapidly. Kari just laughed and ran toward the door with Tai.

"So, what's the plan?" Agumon asked, still looking on TV.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe we can play something. Are you don't boring with those crappy box?" she teased him. He just shook his head, and make a "V" gesture with his two finger (emm maybe claw in this case) that mean "peace", because Gatomon surely hate a silent answer, and usually she would hit him on his forehead if he just nod or shook his head.

"Hmm, maybe I should bought something from the market. Vee, wanna join?" she asked Veemon who was swimming on his thought. He snapped back to reality, and nodded his head weakly.

"Then let's go," she said, grabbing his hand with her paw. As Agumon looked at the scene, he just sweatdropped because Veemon gave her a silent answer and she didn't hit him. There, he gave him a claw thumb up. But, Veemon didn't mentioned Agumon instead keep thinking about Gatomon.

As they walked together, Veemon squeezed her paw, and Gatomon stopped from her walk. She turned back, and stared at Veemon, who looking at the ground and swinging his feet nervously.

"What's wrong Vee?" she asked. She grabbed his arm, wanted to walk again to the market. But, she realized that his arm was hot as his face before. Panicked, she took Veemon hand and run toward her house.

When they reached her house, Agumon just stared at them, shooking his head. Gatomon didn't even looked at him, instead poured water in a glass and took the pill that was on the table.

"Here Vee. Why did I forgot that you didn't eat your pill?" she gave him a glass of water and the pill, and she gasped from those 'running section'. Veemon just gazed at her, realized that she was very concern about him. He swallowed the pill and strokes her back slowly. She turned her head to him, and smiled. That made his face red intensely.

"Still red huh?" she said playfully. He just smiled, and he realized that this was the first time he smiled at her instead facing away.

"You need a rest Vee," she said as she dragged him to the bedroom. There, she softly put a pillow and rested him on the bed, and run again out of the bedroom. He felt guilty for making her tired like that, because he didn't sick all the way. He became red just because gazing at her, and she mentioned that he was sick. 'How care she was' he thought.

She came back to the bedroom just in a minute, and put a wet towel on his forehead. She looked at him, who trying to sleep. She smiled, and stroke his ear. He opened his eyes, and smiled at her. She smiled back, as she laid herself next to him. 'I didn't think that this was a friendship behaviour' he thought. As he tried to sleep, he stroked her ear, and she giggled softly. He smiled, and yawned as he drifted to sleep. She looked at him, smiled. She always happy if her friend was happy too. She cuddled at him, and in a second got herself in to her dream.

"Hei Gatomon, would you mind if I-" Agumon stopped and froze in his place where he was standing up now. His jaw dropped, as he seen the scene right in front of him. He then smiled a little, and shut the door closed.

* * *

"I'm homee~" Kari shouted as she shut the door open. Behind her, there was Tai and Takeru, holding so many shopping bag that you couldn't count it with your finger hand.

"Next time I would reject if she wanted to the mall again," Tai whispered to Takeru.

"Me either," he said as he laughed nervously.

"What was with that laugh?" she asked him.

"No..Nothing ! I swear !" Takeru rambled. This made her laughed, because when you startle Takeru, there always something funny that you could see.

"Well well.. okay, just put all of those stuff here," she ordered as she walked to her bedroom. As she opened the door, she saw two figures slept together. She switched the light on, and jaw-dropped as she saw the scene. She didn't know she would scream, cried or just laughed. She fell to her knees. Tai and Takeru seems noticed her fell to the floor, so they ran toward her, saw Veemon and Gatomon, and jaw dropped too. Agumon just stared at them, and laughed as he took a chocolate bar from Kari's shopping bag, and sat on couch, watching TV (again).

The light made a contact with Veemon eyes. He then slowly woke up, and sat. As he looking at the bulb, he realized that there was a weird voice, so he looked at the door. There, Kari, Takeru, and Tai stared at him. He felt sweatdropped from his head. 'What the heck that I'm doing that they stared me like I was a thief' he thought. He looked beside him and saw Gatomon, sleeping peacefully, not like Daisuke that snoring like a hell that would make him punched Daisuke hard on his face.

He then realized that he was 'sleeping together' with Gatomon. He quickly stand up and jumped from the bed, turning red intensely, embarassed. Then, he saw Kari looked at him with shocked expression, Tai was smirking, and Takeru just gave him a grin. He felt like he was doing something bad, and he ran toward the door, leaving them with their thought.

As he ran to the main door, he tripped something, and fell to the floor. He quickly stand up and ran again. Tears streaming down his face, because he thought that he already doing something bad. He remembered as Daisuke said; "If a man and woman slept together, then taraa~ they would have a baby!"

He couldn't understand of those theory, but what about if he and Gatomon have a baby? He didn't sure that he could handle it, so he just run to his house.

Meanwhile, Gatomon still slept peacefully. Her face was so happy, so both Kari, Tai, and Takeru felt guilty to woke her up. Finally, Kari just tickle her feet in a second, and she woke up.

"Uhh, I felt dizzy, he- Hei! Why there's Takeru?" she asked politely, and that made both Takeru and Kari blushed. Tai just sweatdropped and asked her, "So, how that's going on?" Gatomon just stared at him, tilted her head quizzically

"What do you mean? I just slept here, and you all woke me up," she said.

"With Veemon?" Takeru asked her, he looked so happy that everyone could say that he won a bet with someone.

"Oh, he was sick, so I take care of him. Hey, spoke about Veemon, where were him? Is he okay?" she asked as she jumped from the bed.

"Not really. He ran to his house just a minute ago," Kari said. She could saw a disappointed look from Gatomon face.

"What's wrong with you, Gatomon? You seems too care for him, not like you care about Agumon," Kari asked Gatomon.

"I didn't know, I just feel funny because whenever I touched him, he would turned red. And I felt guilty to make him had a fever," she giggled.

"That was weird. Hey Gatomon, do you feel sad if you see Veemon sad ?" Tai asked

"Yes" she replied.

"Do you happy if you see Veemon happy?" he asked her again.

"Of course yes," she stated happily.

"Then no doubt," the three of them said in an unison voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked them.

"You're in love" they stated.

"I'm in love?" she asked them as she pointed herself.

"Yeah, and that was a proof you ended with him slept together" Takeru stated. At this time, he received a light punch on his cheek by Kari.

"Uh, I slept together with him?" she asked, still confused. She knew that slept together with opposite sex wasn't a good attitude, but she thought that was just a friendship things.

"Yeah, love would make you and your boyfriend slept together," Takeru stated again. Kari tried to punched him again, but he avoid her and both of them fell to the floor, with Kari on top of Takeru. They blushed madly, and Tai just laughed on the floor, Gatomon was giggling.

"Is Takeru and Kari in love too?" she asked. They blushed more.

"Umm.. maybe," Takeru said.

"NOOO!" Kari replied in an embarassement voice. Her statement made Takeru heartbroken. You could see a flash of grief on his eye. Kari, felt guilty for making his friend down, trying to comfort him. She put her hand on his shoulder, as she staring at his eyes.

"Ei, relax. I didn't mention it seriously," she said, blushing slightly. He looked at her, and he nodded.

"Wanna walk around?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied nicely as she smiled. He smiled too and they took a stroll, forgetting that they should help Tai teaching 'what was love' to Gatomon.

"Waw, what a big deal," Tai said as his mind replaying the accident that just a few minutes happened.

"So, Taichi, could you tell me what was love that?" she asked him.

"Sure, but it will took a long time," he said.

"Okaaay.. You're the best!" she said as she put her claw thumbs up. He just chuckled and ran to the refrigerator, took an apple juice, for a 'refreshing thing' for telling a long story of the 'love' word.

* * *

I'm so sorry if I make Gatomon like a silly mon, not like another fic that she already knew what love was. But, I thought that Digimon made from data, so they didn't have any feelings, only their care about friend and their partner.

Once again, sorry if this fic bad and boring ._.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Hei there! I'm so sorry if this update took a long time. Honestly, I forgot all of the things that I have planned on chapter 4. So, I remake this chapter, and that's why this post take 2 days. Sorry if this chapter is worse, I can't remember what I want to write. But, I will post chapter 5 as soon as possible :)

Enjoy please, sorry for grammar and punctuation, and leave a review please ^_^

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON !

Chapter 4 : Challenge Accepted!

"So, that is," Tai finished his explanation as he drank the rest of the juice.

"Okay, thankyou Tai!" Gatomon said happily. Although she was happy, she need more time to thought. As Tai leaving the room, she thought of her love.

The one who care about you.

The one who you care about.

The one who always made you happy.

The one who you always wanted to make him happy.

The one who always said anything that make you calm.

The one who when you met him you felt nervous.

The one who always smiled at you.

The one who had knew you so much ;

The one who knew your favourite food

The one who knew your favourite flower

The one who knew you was sad even you didn't told him.

The one who you always wanted by your side.

The one, who always together with you.

As she thought the last part, she had a vision about the mon that she love. It was blurring, but she knew who was he. His ear that always twitching, his face when he blushed, and his funny attitude. She smiled, as she laid on her bed. She thought about her journey 4 years ago. It wasn't a pleasant memory to remembered, but now she live in a peaceful world. As she thought of her love, she blushed slightly. 'Tomorrow I'll tell him' she thought, and started her journey on her dream.

***Meanwhile, on Motomiya's house***

Veemon opened the door, and closed it slowly. He didn't want to make all of sleeping person here to be woken up. He walked slowly to the refrigerator. He took a bottle of soda, and closed the refrigerator. As he made his way to Daisuke's bedroom, his ears twitching. He heard something, but it was too hard to recognize it because he was sleepy. He just simply conclude it was Daisuke's snorring sound. So, he walked to the sofa, and rested himself on it.

As he tried to shut his eyes, he heard a tip-toed sound. He ignore it, and tried hard to sleep. But, it was so hard, because of the accident just an hour ago. He tried to slept, but instead he closed his eye, his eye began to drop a tears. He wiped it, and sat down. He opened the soda bottle, and as he drank it slowly, there was a figure in front of him. Those figure suddenly rushed forward and tackled him. He choked the soda and coughed.

The figure then startling him. It was too dark to recognize who's that figure. Veemon gasped, trying to breath. The figure then dropped him, and as he wanted to ran away, the figure grabbed his leg and lifted him. He couldn't fight away, he was too terrified of the think that figure was the dark angel that punished him.

"HELP…HELP…HELP..!" he yelled. Suddenly, the figure released him and started to laughing hard all of the floor. He still gasped, and couldn't move. Then, the figure stood up and turn the light on. It was Daisuke ! Veemon sighed of relief, he's not the punishing angel.

"You should see your face Vee. It was too funny for me! AHAHAHAH," Daisuke started laughing again. Veemon couldn't help but chuckled nervously. Honestly, he wanted to punch Daisuke hard on his face for making him terrified like that. But, instead of doing that, he just sat here, blank expression, looking at him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked him, still with his blank expression.

"Why did you back to home at midnight?" Daisuke teased him back. Hearing those sentence made Veemon jumped a little. His mind revealing the moment when he and Gatomon "play" together, and ended with sleep together. As his mind gathering the last image, he began to crying, hopelessly.

"What's wrong Vee?" Daisuke asked him. He, of course concerned of his friend. He felt little guilty for making him terrified like that, and he afraid he cried because that.

"N..nothing .." he murmured, looking at the ground, trying to suppress his tear.

"I'm sorry Vee. I'm really boring here, because Jun and Mom are going somewhere for thanksgiving day," he said. "Now tell me what's going on?" he asked as he knelt down so his height with him was same.

"I..I.." Veemon just stuttered, he didn't know how to tell him. He afraid that Daisuke would blame him and prohibited him for visiting Gatomon.

"Hei, just share it. I'm your friend, and you should trust me, right?" he stated. Veemon lifted his face up. Daisuke could see guilty on his eyes.

"Well," Veemon started. It was easy to defeat someone who three size of him, but it was too hard to tell the truth, especially the truth about your fault.

"If you didn't want to tell me, then I will make you tell me in my way," he grinned as he make a gesture with his both hand that Veemon know what he was mean.

"No,.." Veemon murmured as he walked back.

"Oh I can," Daisuke replied as he crawled toward him.

"No you can't," Veemon replied back as he spun around and tried to run away. But, unfortunately, he tripped on his soda bottle. "Shit," he mumbled.

"Nah, tell me huh?" Daisuke said as he grabbed Veemon's ankle.

"I will not tell you," Veemon kept resisted.

"Then you have to take this one," Daisuke replied as he tickled his toes.

"That was- AHAHAHAHAA" Veemon laughed hard. He tried to pull his feet, but Daisuke grabbed his ankle tightly.

"Now tell me!" he ordered as he paused for a second.

"I said I wouldn't," Veemon replied as he hardly gasped for air.

"Hoooo, trying to resist huh?" Daisuke then lifted him up as he struggled in a hopelessly position. Daisuke then took a feather, and began tickling his feet with those soft feather.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA," Veemon laughed, harder than before. He tried to resist, but Daisuke seems knew where his weak position was.

"TELL MEE!" he ordered.

"NOO- AHHAHHAHAHA" Veemon replied as he kept laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Then I will keep tickling you until morning," Daisuke said calmly as he dropped Veemon on the sofa and kept tickling his feet.

"You ca- AHAHAHAHAHAHA OKAY OKAY I'LL TELL YOU!" Veemon gave up. Even he was a tough digimon, those word vanished if someone tickling his feet.

"Good boy," Daisuke released his grip from him. As he released his grip, Veemon ranaway through him.

"HEY YOU'RE CHEATING!" Daisuke cried as he chased him away.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN AND I WILL TELL YOUU!" Veemon shouted playfully as he kept ranaway.

And the rest, ya you know they kept running-chasing away like a children that play a tag. But, it ended quickly when Veemon tripped on a rock.

"HAA! I GOT YOU!" Daisuke grabbed his arm and dragged him to the house. Veemon tried to run again, but Daisuke grabbed him both of his legs.

"Comeon, you can't kill me with your own hand," Veemon begged him. But, he ignore him as he dragged him to the sofa. He threw him hard, but luckily he landed on those sofa.

"Okay, let's deal with this : I would give you a challenge, and if you accepted it I would gladly forget the thing that you do just two hours ago," Daisuke said as he clapping his foot impatiently.

"Umm.." Veemon seems to think. He knew that the challenge wouldn't easy, but it was great if he didn't took one of those torturing massage.

"Okay, but what's the challenge?" he asked him. Daisuke smile grew into a evil smirk.

"Are you sure?" he teased him, not playfully, but it was seriously an horrible smirk. Veemon took a nervous gulp, and mumbled "Yes"

"Then you will never regret it," he said, grinning playfully.

"What was that?" Veemon asked impatiently. Daisuke knelt down, and leaned his head on Veemon's ear.

"The challenge is.." he started.

"Wh..what's that?" Veemon tried to get rid of his negative thinking.

"..you have to.." he continued playfully. You could see that Veemon's face was already pale, even he already tried to brace himself for Daisuke's challenge.

"… go on a date with.." he almost finished his sentence, but he then stood up and still grinning, and then laughed hard as he saw Veemon's face.

"Wh…Who?! Just finished it!" Veemon yelled at him.

"Okay," he said. "Brace yourself," he put his hand on Veemon's shoulder.

"Gatomon," he finished.

Veemon jaw-dropped, his face turned red and goes pale at the same time. He wanted to cry, he wanted to smack Daisuke for those challenge, he wanted to yell, rambling of many word that could make someone who hear it will faint. He didn't know how to react this, so..

He just faint.

* * *

Bwahaha! Next chapter will be epic, so brace yourself and stay here :p

Once again, review please :3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Hei there ! I'm so sorry for making this update take a long time. Even now is holiday, I need a rest for a few days, because on the days before holiday, usually I just slept 3-5 hours a day, so I need some of "hibernate". I beg all of you to forgive me u.u

Anyway, this is the longest author note and the longest story I ever wrote. Because, I wanna ask you something, since I'm a newbie there.

First, what is the "life" on document manager? If they become 0 days, will they disappeared?

And the second, can you tell me the web of Digimon Adventure 02 Japanese Version English Subbed? I want to watch all of the chapter so I can make a better stories!

If you want to help me, just give me the answer on the review or PM. Anyway, enjoy ! Don't blame me for the punctuation, grammar and the stories if it doesn't connected with the stories before. Read and review please ^^V

Chapter 5 : Beginning the Pain

It was dark. But, it doesn't matter for him. He kept walking and reached the park. He found a tree, then he jumped to the nearest branch and sat on it. As he sat down, he looked at the sky. It was pale, seems like a purple-blue. He sighed and looked at the ground. Both of his feet swinging lazily in air, as he lost in his thought.

'Can I do that?' he asked to himself. He shooked his head, and gazed back at the sky. He sighed again, and continued his inner-thought. 'I can't do that. She was a nice womon, and she didn't matched for a silly mon like me,' he thought as a tears flowing down his cheeks.

He then looked at the sky again, hoping that he could have an answer from his mind question. But, there wasn't any of star shone on the sky. They already gone. As he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep, the sun began to rise. It shone bright and warmly. He opened his eyes, and smiled weakly. He loved to see of both sunrise and sunset. But, it was too pathetic to realized that he was alone.

Swinging his tail, he stood up and leaped down. As he landed on the grass, he smiled and said to himself, "I'm going to try it even it would kill me,"

He walked to his house slowly. At first, he thought that walking slowly could make him thinking about what must he doing for a long time. But, he already there, his horn-like nose bumped on the door.

"Ouch," he grunted as he rubbed his nose. He opened the door and close it slowly. He began to walked to the phone. As he grabbed the phone, he dialed a number that he already knew. He waited for a moment, and there's a gasping sound answered.

"Kamiya's house…there. Who is.. this?" Veemon chuckled as he heard the answer.

"Hey Agumon, it's me Veemon," he said.

"Oh, what do you want?" Agumon asked.

"Umm,,..," he mumbled as he thought something. 'Just say it you little coward!' he thought.

"Oh! Is Gatomon.. there?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, wait a second," Agumon replied. There was a silent for a moment, until Gatomon's voice on the phone. "What's up Vee?" she asked.

"Umm.." he mumbled again. Actually, he just need to say a few word. But, it was hard to do it. Stupid Daisuke for those challenge.

"What's that 'umm'? Maybe I should go to your house so you can speak clearly?" she suggested.

"N..No! You don't have to do that!" he replied nervously. He could hear Gatomon's laugh clearly, as he blushed from embarassment.

"You always doing that Vee, it's so funny! Just say it, okay?" she said calmly as she stopped her laugh. He finally had his choice : say it or end it once and for all!

"Okay, do you… free… today?" he asked her nervously.

"Actually not. Why do you ask?" she replied back as she giggling softly.

"Well…" he began to mumbling again. 'STOP IT! You should say it like a gentlemon!' he thought. There was a silent moment, so Gatomon asked him, "Well? Do you wanna to go to the well?" she asked politely.

"Uhh, not like that. It just so hard to say it," he said, spilling his guts out.

"You beating a digimon that three size from you and you can't say a or few word?" she teased him playfully as he heard her giggling voice. He nervously gulped and brace himself.

"Yeah,.. do you.. wanna to.." he stuttered as he kept bracing himself.

"Want to?" she asked.

"Go.. out… with me?" he finally finished, closing his eyes, waiting for an answer. There was a silent moment again, so he sighed and continued, "I guess you didn't want. It's okay" he said sadly.

"Hey, I never refuse someone to ask me out. But, I already promised with Patamon to walk around since he just back from digital world," she replied.

"Oh.. okay. I know you-" his sentence interrupted by Gatomon.

"You can join if you want," she said.

"Can I?" he asked hopefully. It was a long time since the digimon spent their time together, especially Patamon who took a month in digital world, and now just come back.

"Of course," she replied nicely. He smiled as he ended the conversation and put the phone on it place. He sighed, and then he realized that he didn't know the time that they will walk around together. He wanted to call her again, but this time he thought that it would be good if he went to her apartment so they could together for a while.

As he walked toward the door, he thought that maybe it would be nice if he brought something for her. So, he took a chocolate bar from refrigerator, and looking for a wrapper. He found a light blue-coloured wrapper on Daisuke's room. He took it carefully and also took a scissors.

He cut the wrapper into a rectangular shape, and gently wrapped the chocolate with it. Then, he put some glue, and stick it. He made it too long that there was a rest of the wrapper on both top and bottom. So, he fold it about 1cm, again and again until it made a stack. Then, he stick the left and right of the stack, so it made a fan-like shape, on both top and bottom of it.

He smiled at his self-made wrapper, and then washed his hand. He took the chocolate and ran to Kamiya's apartment.

He reached the apartment just in a minute. He gasped for air, and then nervously knocked the door. He hid the chocolate on his back, and just a moment Tai opened the door.

"Want to see Gatomon?" he asked as he smirked. Veemon jumped a little, it was obviously he blushed, because Tai already know what he want. He nodded weakly, and then Tai chuckled a little. As Veemon walked in, Tai saw the chocolate, and grinned. Veemon just stared at him for a while, blushed, and then walked toward Kari's room while Tai chuckled again.

When he reached the door, the door opened by Kari before he knock it. He lifted his face and saw Kari – maybe in a bad mood – because she wasn't smiled.

"Is there anything I can help, Vee?" she asked with a flat tone. He just chuckled, and replied, "That was my question. You look a little sad. Why?" he asked back.

"Aww, how do you know that?" she knelt down and patted his forehead.

"You know, you're so cute when you care with someone, especially Gatomon," she giggled as she stood up. He just blushed, and shook his head.

"Emm, is she here?" he asked nervously, his left hand still behind his back.

"Sure, you can come in," she said as she left. Veemon sighed, and walked in.

As he walked in, he saw Gatomon, just gazing at the window. Even he sat beside her, she didn't mention him. For Veemon, it was clearly that Gatomon thought about something hard, so he asked her, "What do you think about?"

That question took her off guard, as she startled and glared at where the voice come from. But, her glare soon disappeared when she mentioned that was Veemon. She smiled and facing him. As her cobalt eyes made a contact with his ruby eyes, he soon faced away, as his cheek became red. She giggled, and then mentioned that his left hand was behind his back.

"What was that?" she asked as she pointed to his left arm. Veemon chuckled a little, then nervously gave the chocolate to her.

"For you," he said, but he didn't looking at her instead looking at the ground. She gently took the chocolate from his hand, and gazed at the wrapper. 'Look nice' she thought. She gently put the chocolate on her side, and then she walked to Veemon.

She lifted his chin, so their eyes made a contact. Veemon had already felt his face burning up, as Gatomon giggled. She then leaned forward, and.. kissed him on the cheek. She blushed slightly, and then stepped backward. She looked at the red-Veemon, and started to laughing all the floor. Veemon just stood there in bliss, and then as he snapped back, he put his hand on his cheek.

"Am I dreaming?" he mumbled loudly. She stood up, and gently took his hand off from his cheek.

"You're not dreaming, silly," she said, gave him a light tackle, making him pushed backward a little. He chuckled, and then walked to her. As he gazed at her eyes, he wasn't nervous again. He felt that kiss encouraged him. There was a hope. There's nothing we can know if we don't try it. So, he leaned his face toward her. He closed his eyes, waiting for a response. He didn't hear anything, so he moved his face again, closer. He just wanted to kiss her cheek, but when it was getting closer, closer, and closer…

"VEEMON AND GATOMON SITTING IN A TREE!" Agumon yelled happily as he seen the scene. Veemon snapped back, and stepped backward as he blushed madly. He looked at her, and she was blushing as well as him. But, when he gazed at her eyes, it seems look like a guilty look.

He felt guilty too, so he said to her, "I'm sorry Gatomon. I just can't stand there gazing at your beautiful eyes," he apologized as he blushed. She shook her head, and replied, "That's okay. That was nice to know that you have a romantic side," she teased him playfully, and then stared at Agumon, who grinning like an evil.

"Why you stop your singing?" she teased him. He stopped his grin, and replied politely, "Because you two didn't kissing, so I couldn't continue,"

Veemon blushed again, as Gatomon giggled and then yelled at Agumon, "Oh, I think you don't know the next lyric!" Both Veemon and Agumon sweatdropped for her comment.

"Who don't know those song?" Agumon answered, seems like there would be a teasing fight.

"I bet you didn't know those song if Kari didn't sang it on Tai when he dated Sora!" she teased him as she laughed hard.

"Ha ha very funny that I forgot how to laugh," he said sarcastically. This time Veemon smirked evilly as he took his statement for a truth.

"You forgot how to laugh?" Veemon asked Agumon as he keep smirking evilly and walked to Agumon. Agumon gulped, and tried to run, but Veemon already grabbed his leg. Agumon then screamed help as he clawing the floor, hoping Tai would help him. But, instead helping him, Tai just chuckled and enjoy the scene in front of him.

And the next, Veemon "teached" Agumon some of laughing "lesson", and got some help from Gatomon and Tai. Two hour full with Agumon laughing voice, at the first seems to disturbed Kari from her headset. So, she ran to her room and saw Agumon, both of his feet gripped by Tai, and both of his arm gripped by Gatomon as Veemon kept tickling him with a feather. She laughed hard all the floor, then took her headset off as she joined the team.

* * *

"That was fun," Veemon said as he and Gatomon walked to Takaishi's apartment.

"Yeah, I never seen Agumon laughing like that," she giggled when she remembered of how Agumon took those tickle torture.

"Hey, we are here," he said as he knocked the door. The door opened by Takeru himself. At first, he didn't looked down, and he thought that who knocked the door was a prankster, so he shut the door hardly. Veemon just stared at the door, then knocked again. There was a silent for a moment, so Veemon knocked the door loudly. Still, there wasn't any answer. Gatomon, couldn't hold her patient, shouted at the door, "Hey Takeru ! If you opened the door then Kari would go on date with you!"

As she shouted it, the door opened by Takeru and he yelled "Who's there !" as he gasping for air, and then realized there were Veemon and Gatomon, grinning, and then laughing all the floor. Takeru blushed madly as he whacked of both Veemon and Gatomon. They shared an "Owww" respond and then walked in, even Takeru not yet allowed them to walk in.

"Where's Patamon?" Veemon and Gatomon said in an unison voice as they looking for him.

"First, I hate when you shouted that. And the second, who allowed you to come in?" Takeru replied calmly but it was obvious that he still ashamed.

"First, I must do that because you didn't opened the door even Vee knocked the door three times," Gatomon said.

"And the second, I'm sure Patamon would allow us to come in," Veemon continued, and when both of them stared at Takeru, they grinning as they started to sang K-I-S-S-I-N-G softly. Takeru blushed again, and at the same time Patamon appeared from nowhere, flying happily.

"I'm here!" he yelled happily.

"Hey, that's him!" Gatomon yelled happily too as she pointed Patamon. Patamon then flew toward her as they hugging closely –Patamon hugged her with his ear of course- and Veemon patted his back.

"We miss you buddy," he said to him as he smiled. Patamon turned to him, as he playfully slap him with one of his ears.

"Hey, I miss both of you too! What are you doing when I'm off?" he asked him. Veemon blushed slightly, and then chuckled as he replied, "Doing something funny with Agumon,"

That statement made Gatomon laughed all the floor as she remembered Agumon hopelessly face. Patamon gave her a confused look, so she said "Just ask at him tomorrow,"

"Why tomorrow?" Patamon said as he raised one of his eyebrow.

"Because we're going now. Did you forget it?" she asked him. Patamon blushed of embarassment, forget his deal with her.

"Yeah, maybe staying at the Digital World made my mind shaken," he joked, and both of him and Gatomon laughed.

"Ha ha very funny, I almost forgot how to laugh," Veemon said sarcastically, for being missed of both of them. Gatomon stared at him, and smiled. Then, her smile grew into a devil smirk as Veemon gulped. 'Maybe I said something wrong,' he thought.

"You forgot how to laugh?" she asked as she walked to him on her four – like a normal cat – as Veemon walked backward.

"No..! I know how to laugh!" he said, pretending to forget what he says before.

"Oh are you sure?" she asked as she stood up, and aimed her claw on him. He kept walked a step backward when she walked a step forward, until his back bumped with wall. "Oh shit," he mumbled.

"Patamon, would you help me?" she asked Patamon, who watched the scene curiously.

"Sure, but what must I do?" he replied nicely. Then, she whispered something that made him smirking as well as her. They both stared at Veemon, who already frightened of what would be happen next. As both of them made their way toward him, he tried to change the subject.

"Hey, wh..what about the walk?" he said nervously as he looking at the clock. It was 4.00 PM. As Patamon and Gatomon looked at the clock, they realized that he was right.

"Ah, you're right. Let's get a walk!" she said happily to Patamon. Veemon sighed of relief, he thought that he would ended like Agumon. But, suddenly Gatomon glared at him as she said, "You're lucky this time. Next time I wouldn't let you go!" she said playfully as she aimed her claw on him. He nervously mumbled "Okay" as Patamon laughed, and three of them walked out.

"You're lucky buddy," Patamon said as they walked to the park (except Patamon who flying)

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I would die if I got your evil plan," he said as he put his face on his palm.

"Oh, c'mon. I will gladly tell you what Gatomon planned," he said, as he flew near Veemon ears, whispered something that made Veemon's face goes pale.

"Oh no. I better stay at Daisuke's bedroom, even if he's snoring," he murmured. Patamon laughed at him. Gatomon then break the laugh, "What are you boys talking about? It's better not about me," she glared at both of them as she aimed her claw again.

"Nothing!" they replied in an unison as both of them nervously gulped. Gatomon laughed as she tackle both of Patamon and Veemon. Veemon fell on his back, but Patamon could fly so he didn't fell to the ground. Gatomon and Patamon looked at the Veemon, who felt a familiar pain on his back. They laughed together as Veemon laughed too. It was a pleasure moment, when all of his friend and himself laughing together.

They reached the park, but something catched their attention. "Now opening : Toyeca Playground, 200 m to north from here," Veemon read the advertisement loudly. Gatomon and Patamon were staring at the advertisement too. When they looked each other, and looked at Veemon, they grinned playfully as Patamon flew forward and shouted, "The last who reached the playground will treated everyone with icecream!" Gatomon ran too, and Veemon was the last to ran as he shouted "Hey! That's cheating!" Both Patamon and Gatomon laughed as they all ran to the playground.

When they arrived, Veemon was absolutely the last, so he obliged to treat Patamon and Gatomon an ice cream. He sighed at the thought of how to get those ice cream. As they walked in, there were so many place here. They looked around, and then Gatomon saw the Ferris wheel. She smiled happily, and then patted the boys. Patamon and Veemon looked at the happy Gatomon, as she pointed the Ferris wheel. They both smiled as they walked to it.

"Hey, I heard from Takeru that one bench could only have 2 person sat on it," Patamon stated.

"But we are Digimon. We're smaller than human," Gatomon replied.

"Let just ask it," Veemon said. They both agreed and made their way to it. As they approached, Gatomon asked the officer.

"I don't know about that. But, it will be good if all bench only have 2 person on it for safety, even you all are smaller than human," the officer said as he smiled at them.

"Oh, okay thankyou sir!" Gatomon replied as she chuckled.

"So, who will sit with Gatomon?" Patamon asked. Veemon then chuckled and replied, "Why do you pretending that someone must with Gatomon? What about if I and you sit together and Gatomon sit alone?" At this point, Patamon blushed as Gatomon giggled and Veemon laughed.

"Just go. You just arrived, and you deserve that," Veemon said as he stopped his laugh. Both Patamon and Gatomon smiled happily as they ran to the Ferris wheel, waited patiently until it stopped and sat on it. Veemon just chuckled. It was a pleasure for him when Gatomon looked happy. But, this time Gatomon looks so happy, he never seen her like that. 'Maybe it just because she missed Patamon so much' he thought as he remembered that they always together during this four years.

As he gazed at them that laughing happily, he smiled a little. Honestly, he was a little jealous with Patamon who can made her happy without embarassing himself. But, he thought that maybe it just a friendly thing, so he ran backward, looking for ice cream.

* * *

Gatomon and Patamon looked so happy. They just leaped down from the Ferris wheel.

"Hey, wanna ride something again?" Patamon asked her. She gazed at him, as she smiled.

"Of course! I feel like I was born again," she said as she giggled a little and gazed at Patamon. Sure, he was her bestfriend ever. He always made her happy, and he look so cute when he embarassed. She blushed at the thought, and shook her head lightly.

"Umm, Gatomon?" Patamon seems watching her when she shook her head, so she just said, "I'm okay! Come on, lets get a ride!" as she dragged one of Patamon's ear and ran toward the roller coaster.

"Aww, that's hurt," he said as he tried to flapping his right ear. Gatomon just giggled and it made Patamon blushed.

"Hey, where's Veemon?" Gatomon realized that her blue friend was nowhere to be seen.

"I dunno. Maybe he treated us some of icecream seriously," Patamon joked as both of them laughed.

"Well, let just ride this once and search for him," she stated as they waited the vehicle stopped.

* * *

"Uh, where should I go?" Veemon asked himself loudly. He was looking for the icecream seller but he didn't find any one. Even he found one, he didn't have a money to bought it. So, he just walked around all the time, and just then he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned back, and there was a long bench and four people sat on it. He hid in a bush and tried to catch their conversation.

"You owe me ten bucks boy," it was Takeru as he said to Daisuke. Daisuke growled as he took his wallet and gave Takeru ten bucks.

"Huh, I thought you're joking about that bet," Daisuke stated as he remembered just a days ago.

*Flashback*

"Hey Daisuke!" Takeru shouted at him.

"What?" Daisuke replied, obviously look annoyed.

"Guess what?" Takeru said happily.

"Did I must know?" Daisuke teased him.

"Hey, I'm serious here," Takeru grinned and then continued, "I have a date with Kari just a moment ago!" he jumped happily as he kept grinning. Daisuke growled as he took his wallet and paid five bucks to him.

"Here," he said as he paid him. Takeru kept grinning, and then asked him, "Wanna another bet?"

"No," Daisuke replied.

"Oh comeone, I think that this one will funny and you will take your money back," Takeru gave him a challenge smirk.

"OKAY! Now just said it," Daisuke said impatiently. He couldn't stand too long if Takeru were close to him.

"Okay. I bet,.. Veemon could make a date with Gatomon," he said as he grinning. Daisuke looked at him –blank look- as he yelled at him, "WHAT WAS THAT BET?"

"Hey slow down. I mean Veemon could make a date with Gatomon before Patamon," he said calmly.

"Hmm," Daisuke seems thinking about how to make Patamon date Gatomon first. "Ten bucks okay?" he said as a bulb appeared above his head.

"And then you must pay me ten bucks," Takeru smirked.

"Hey, you didn't-"

"Veemon already slept together with Gatomon. If you didn't believe it, just ask Kari,"

"WHAAAT?"

*End of Flashback*

And that's why he was here, asking Kari about the truth, and now he was staring at his empty-wallet as Takeru, Ken and Kari laughing at him.

"I wonder why you take the bet," Ken teased him as he put his hand on his shoulder with a friend gesture. "Wanna another bet?" Ken asked him, making Takeru and Kari laughing hardly as they fell from the bench. Daisuke just glared at them, and said "NO!"

Veemon just chuckled, and then appeared from the bush and jumped to Daisuke's head.

"WHOAA!" Daisuke seems startled and jumped a little. He then noticed that was Veemon on top of his head as he said "Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked him, as Veemon leaped down.

"Emm, just wanted to borrow some money to buy some icecream," he said nervously as he swing his feet.

"Oh god, my pocket was already empty and now my digimon wanted to buy some of those creamy desert?" Daisuke growled. Takeru then stopped his laugh, and helped Kari to stood up. He then gave the ten bucks to Veemon.

"Here, take it. It was Daisuke's," he then looked at Daisuke who gave him a death glare. He nervously gulped as he asked him, "What?"

"You would pay for this!" Daisuke shouted as he chased Takeru that already ranaway.

"Umm, did I do something wrong?" Veemon asked innocently. Kari then knelt down and patted him.

"Aww, how cute are you! I wonder if you could stay for a day in my apartment that I can hug you all the time!" she said as Veemon blushed for being praised.

"Umm, I must go. See ya," he said as he backing them and started to ranaway. Both of Ken and Kari chuckled and then looked back at the tag.

"Hey Kari, wanna some bet?" Ken asked her.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"I bet Takeru would say something to you after these 'children tag'" he said

"Oh, and what's for?" she replied

"And if I right, you must kiss him," he said. Those statement made Kari blushed madly.

"Deal?" Ken smirked.

"Deal! And without your bet, I already planned that!" she said happily, even she spills her gut out. Ken just chuckled, and both of them enjoyed the tag.

* * *

Veemon had three ice cream on his hand. He looking around, searching for both Gatomon and Patamon. And, he found them, sitting on the grass, looking each other. He chuckled as he ran toward them.

"Hey guys!" he shouted. Gatomon then looked backward, and smiled as she look Veemon ran toward her. She then stood up, but not looking on Veemon again, instead looking at Patamon who was in front of her.

"Pata, maybe we will continued these next time," she said, not moving her eyes from him. As Veemon came closer to them, he realized that Patamon was blushing deeply, as he nodded weakly. Veemon chuckled, he never seen Patamon embarassed like that. But, his thought made him tripped something as he pushed Gatomon forward. Gatomon couldn't hold her balance as she fell forward too.

* * *

"Uhh, is everything okay?" Veemon stood up, and felt guilty because their icecream had already scattered on the ground. As he stood up, he looked that Gatomon was backing him, so he moved himself so he could see her, and the scene in front of him was shocking him.

There, Gatomon was on top of Patamon, as both of them blushed madly. Then, Gatomon leaned forward, as Patamon wide-eyed and then their lips met. Patamon blushed intensely, but he then closed his eyes and return the kiss.

Veemon just stood there, he couldn't believe what happened now, even he clearly watching it with his eyes. He fell to his knees, and in a second fell on his four. He closed his eyes, trying hard to suppress his tears. He then slowly stood up, hoping that this just a dream.

As he stood up, they already broke the kiss. He could see their eyes was full of hope and light. Then, a sentence from Patamon shocked him.

"I love you, Gatomon," Patamon said nervously, as he closed his eyes waiting for answer. But, Gatomon stroke his ears as she replied "I love you too, Pata.." And then they shared another loving kiss.

Veemon clenched his fist hardly, so he could feel his palm hurted by his nail. He couldn't stand to see them, although he should happy to see both of his friend were happy. But, instead of happy, he felt something stabbed him. He couldn't tell it with a word, it was hurt like hell. He then gave up, letting his tears flowing down his scaly skin.

As Veemon sniffing, Patamon opened his eyes and saw Veemon, at the first he didn't mentioned that he was crying, so he whispered "Thank you" for his thought that Veemon helped him. But, when he said that, he mentioned that he was crying, although his eyes were closed.

Gatomon, curious of what Patamon looking for, and looked backward too. She then looked at Veemon, and as he opened his eyes, she could see pain, sorrow, and loneliness on his eyes.

Veemon tried hard to suppress his tears, because both of them was looking at him. But, he couldn't. So, he forced himself to gave them a weak smile, just to told them that he was okay. He smiled for a second, and then backing them as he ranaway. He ran away, he didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to go far away from them. He kept sobbing and sniffing as he remembered when Gatomon took care of him when he was 'sick'. He remembered when she gave him a kiss on cheek.

But, it vanished when his mind kept replaying the scene where Gatomon and Patamon shared the kiss. He just didn't know why it hurt, he loved to see Gatomon happy, but if she was happy with someone else, was that would make him happy too?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Hey there! I'm sorry I always late when I updated a chapter. But, I promised to update chapter 7 A.S.A.P :) and yeah, from this chapter I will change the genre, because I think that I can't make a romance scene, so I change it into Friendship :) if there any of my reader that only wanted to know the romance scene, just forget my fic. But, if you still curious of what will happened, stay there :)

Anyway, here's the Chapter 6! Leave a review please ^^ and sorry for grammar :(

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!

Chapter 6 : Rain of Tears and Light

Veemon POV

I kept ran away. I didn't know where I'm going. I just ran, sobbing and sniffing as I didn't look where I was going. That was why I tripped so many time, as I just stood up and ran again, ignoring my elbow, my knees, and my palm that badly wounded. The one that worse was, I tripped by Armadimon. I didn't say anything to him, even apologized, so I looked like an arrogant mon.

There's only one thing that I do now : run.

Ran away from the truth.

Ran away from them so I could breathe.

But, it was useless. All of them kept replaying in my mind, even that I shook my head twice in a second.

As I opened my eyes, I was at beach. I walked slowly to the edge, and then lying down on the white sand. I put my hand on the water, as I winced in pain, at least trying to heal the wound even just a little.

The light of the moon beamed on the sea's surface. I shifted my gaze to the moon ; it was full one. There were so many stars too, shone brightly. I looked at the sky; this was the beautiful one that could melt every problem of the one who gazed at it. But this was different, I felt empty when I gazed at them, instead of peaceful or else.

*Play Do as Infinity : Fukaimori*

I felt tears flowing down my cheeks, but I just let them go. Both of my hands were still in the sea water, as I gazed at the moon again. I let out a big sigh, as I sang a song.

**_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_**

**_Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo_**

**_Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukare hateta_**

**_Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_**

I lifted my hand, as I gazed at them. I knew that I was strong, enough to destroy a brick wall with my punch. But, I wasn't strong enough to face the reality now, as I could only crying when I faced them.

**_Chiisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana_**

Once again, I let out a big sigh as I continued.

**_Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_**

**_Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu_**

**_Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_**

**_Tachisukumu koe mo naku_**

I wiped my tears. This was useless ; maybe this was my fate. Lived with my loved one love someone else, until the end of the time. I cried harder, as I tried to stood up, just to come out a fail. Then I continued my song-humming.

**_Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizuka nai mama_**

**_Sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku_**

**_Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite_**

**_Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_**

I knew that life must go on. But, it was hard to move on from her. At least, she was the only beautiful womon that I had met all of my life. Nonelse. Thinking of her again made me cried even more harder, luckily that I was alone here, so I didn't share my own pain to the another.

**_Toki no rizumu wo shireba mou ichido toberu darou_**

I sighed again. This time I knew that all of this was my fault. Precisely, because I'm a coward mon. If the time could turned back, maybe I could impress her before Patamon.

This was my fault, not Patamon.

This all was my fault.

I wiped my tears, and stood up. I decided not to continue the sang, that if I continued, I just lied at myself. Then, I started to walk slowly, leaving the beach with my footmark left behind. But, it was a good to hear that the only one who knew my feeling just the beach, moon and all the stars that shone above me. Maybe sometimes I talked to them later. I smiled bitterly when I thought them.

I walked down the street slowly, that I stepped my foot forward without any sense. I hung my head down, not looking forward, and I let my hand hanging without any sense too, so maybe I looked like a zombie. But, it didn't bother me, even if I turned into a zombie would make me free from this pain, then I would gladly do it. I chuckled a little, and continued walking.

When I reached my house, something made me froze. There were them, all of them maybe, because I saw so many people, started from Ken, Daisuke, Kari, Takeru, and then…

Gatomon and Patamon..

Patamon was cuddling at her head as she giggled and blushed a little. They looked so happy, and again it sickens me. Even that I kept said to myself that I should be happy too, lying your heart was hard to do. Then, I stepped back, and unfortunately I broke a twig, and made a 'crack' sound.

"Oh no," I murmured as I looked back at them. They were staring at me with a confused look. Then I backed them and ran again. I decided to slept at the park tonight, like I wanted to do yesterday. I was so tired for the "marathon". When I reached the park, I jumped to the nearest branch. I put my back on the trunk, and struggling a little, trying to get a good position. Then, I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I slowly woke up, tried to stand up with both of my hand. 'Maybe I need some of hibernate' I thought as I chuckled a little. Then, I noticed that there was so cold, not the winter cold, but something terrifying that shivering my body. I put my arm on my body, trying to warm myself. But, it was useless. I looked around, and noticed that there were two door side by side. The one coloured red, and the other coloured black.

I couldn't stand the cold, so I decided to went in the room with the red door.

As I opened the door, I realized that there was a party held. There were so many people and digimon too. I just walked around, trying to discover what the party was. As I walked to the corner, finally I saw a group of teenage that I known well. I ran toward them, and there were all of the DigiDestined and their digimon.

I stopped and hiding under the table across them, realizing that they brought so many box that I known as a gift. They all stood up, and made their way to the middle of the room. I followed them silently, as I just froze when they reached.

There, Patamon and Gatomon, with their wedding set.

They married.

And they would love each one forever until the end of the time.

There's no chance again for me.

I just stood there, froze, as they all congratulate both of them and they gave them their gift.

They all looked so happy, even Daisuke although I saw that Takeru held Kari's arm,

I felt like a dumb.

Useless.

Nothing.

I made my way to the door, open it and close it hardly.

Outside, I just crying, and in a second fell down as my back on the door and I hugged my feet, felt like a pathetic that didn't have anything in this world. I felt a chilling feeling, made me cried more tears that I recognize I just a mon that fell to the neverending chill, sorrow, pain, and felt useless for living in this world.

But, staying here wasn't a good choice. Maybe I would die because of these chill and cold, so I decided to went in the second room. When I wanted to open the door, I felt something bad inside, because the dark colour of the door made me pessimist.

I slowly opened the door, and there wasn't anyone, just a coffin that opened.

I felt a bad thing, so I decided not to looked it.

But, there wasn't anything. Only those coffin in the middle of the room. So, I decided to looked at it for a second.

As I made my way, I noticed that someone with a white fur lying down on that coffin. Feeling more frightened to saw it, I stepped backward. But, I bumped with the wall. Then, I noticed that the wall forced me to walk forward. I nervously gulped as I walked again.

Then, when I almost there, I realized that there was a tail, purple-white with a golden tail ring lying on the left side of the coffin, quiet.

Tears flowing down my cheeks as I already guess the person who was in the coffin, I walked slowly, and when I reached it, I cried more harder.

I knew it.

It was her, lying down here without any sense.

Her eyes were closed, but I didn't see any peaceful on her.

Her paw were folded on her chest, as there were some of sunflower on her grip.

All of this made me confused. At the room before, she was so happy with Patamon. But, why I found her like this in the other room? At least, it better to see her happy than died, even it would hurt me like hell.

I love her.

But, she love someone else.

At least, she already had her loved one.

So, if she died, her loved one would depressed forever.

I just hoping that I could switch with her, so I died here and she lived happily with Patamon.

I cried more tears, as I opened the door right behind me and shut it.

But, when I went outside, it's not cold anymore.

It was warm.

Warm like a sunshine.

Then, I heard a voice said, "You already know how you feel to her,"

"What do you say? You didn't know me!" I shouted back, as I wiped my tears away.

"You just thought that you hope that you can switch with her, so she live and you die. It was the proof that you had already done your first task," it said. I was more confused of these creepy voice, as I just thought hard.

"Why do you can read my mind?" I asked it weakly. I didn't have something to argue. The voice was right. It knew my mind, so I couldn't fought it.

"Me?" it asked back. Then, I saw from the light, there was someone figured. And as the light disappeared, I jaw-dropped when I saw him. It was me.

"I'm yourself," he said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm your heart. I always know all of your feelings. It's good to hear that you have decided something important." He explained as he patted my shoulder with a friendly gesture. I lifted my head so I could see him. It was so strange that you could see yourself without a mirror. But, when I gazed at his eyes, it was full of light and hope.

"And your eyes full with sorrow, pain and loneliness that all of your friend will know when they gazed at your eyes," he stated.

"I knew, maybe I must change," I murmured.

"Don't change yourself. You are yourself. If you change yourself, all of your friend will not recognize you," he said as he smiled. There was a silent moment, so I decided to break them.

"Thanks" I said as I smiled.

"Don't be. We are one, and I will do my best to make you know yourself." He replied as he smiled too. Then, suddenly a bright light shone, as he walked to them.

"Wait, where do you going?" I asked him.

"Back to my home." He replied sarcastically as I just grinned.

"But, where I can find you?" I asked him again. There were so many things that I must learn from him.

"I had already said that ; I'm yourself. So just asked yourself," he smiled and then leave me alone as the light gone.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. The sun shone brightly, and it warm light hit my face and made me felt encouraged again. I sat down, and then sighed sadly that I missed the sunrise. I leaped down and started to walk to my house.

As I opened the door, Daisuke's mom, he, and Jun glared at me. They were eating their breakfast. I closed the door slowly as nervously gulped.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked them, frightened.

"Come here boy," Daisuke made a gesture on his hand. I just walked slowly at him. When I reached the chair beside him, I jumped and sat on it. Then, I realized that they still glared at me.

"Umm, why do all of you looking at me like that?" I asked nervously, still frightened of the thought thay maybe they– especially Daisuke – would give me a tickle torture.

"Where are you going all the night Vee?" Daisuke said impatiently. Just when I opened my mouth he grabbed both of my shoulder and yelled seriously "I hoped that not something bad happened!"

I took a nervous gulp, and started to tell him. "Well, yeah… I just slept at the park," I told him the truth.

"Why?" he asked as he shake me constantly that now I felt a little dizzy.

"Umm… I just boring to slept at home," I lied at him. He gave me a blank look, as Jun and mom started to laughing.

"Eeh, why do you laughing?" I asked them politely.

"Me and mom had a bet with Daisuke. We bet that you didn't come home at the night because you didn't want to hear Daisuke's snor. And he bet that you go out looking for a womon," she explained as I just laughed nervously. Surely, both of them wrong, but at least I thought that it would be good if I didn't said anything.

"Umm, is that all?" I asked them. They didn't hear me, just ate their breakfast.

"Okay, I'm at the Daisuke's bedroom if there's someone looking for me" I said as I ran toward the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Lot of things happened to me. First, I lost all of my data, including this fic, my videos, picture, and songs. So, I decided to download again. Then, a week after them, when I want to write this fic, my monitor broken. All of them make me so upset so I didn't write any fic even my monitor had already fixed. And the third is, I feel that this fic isn't good enough. Even that already 14k word, I only have 500 views, 1 followers and there isn't any favorite.

So, sorry if I'm rambling. I just want you to know why I'm late again for update this fic.

Chapter 7 : Hard Task

It was rare when you found me just spent all of my time on the bed. Usually, I went out and looking for fun. Or else, you would find me in front of the TV. But, I didn't have any idea for go out or watch some of TV program.

'Just go out,' my inner voice said.

"But what I'm doing?" I said to myself. I bet whoever saw me talking to myself was thinking that I'm crazy now.

'You're right. Besides, it's better if you come here' he replied.

"But how?" I asked him, as I sat down and scratched the back of my neck.

'Just lean on something, close your eyes and you'll be here' he explained.

"Okay" I mumbled. Then, I leaned my back on the wall, and then I closed my eyes.

In a second, I opened my eyes again and now I was at the park. Not the park in the real world, this was different. There were so many flower here, swaying right and left. I felt wind blew my face, as I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. What could I say was this felt great, like I was flying on the sky.

"That's feel good huh" suddenly my inner voice came. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you have a nice place like this one,"

"This isn't my place. This is your place," he said. I looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked for explanation.

"The place you will come is depending on how do you feel. You come to the windy place because on the real world you want to go anywhere easily," he explained. I just tilted my head, still confused. He then slapped his forehead as he mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Okay, forget it. Now you're here, I will ask you a favor," he said.

"What's that? If anything that make me look like dumb then I refuse," I joked as we laughed together.

"Not that," he stopped his laugh and became serious.

"Then what? Just tell me," I assured him. He then let out a sigh.

"This is a task that you MUST do," he emphasized. I took a nervous gulp.

"And.. what is it?" I asked him, hoping that not somethings bad.

"You MUST go out with your friend," then, he emphasized again.

"Just that?" I said happily. Then, he shook his head and sighed again.

"Look, you think that this will easy. But, I bet you will pass this task hardly if you accept this," he told me as he made a clenched fist.

"Umm, what happened if I refuse?" I asked him again. He glared at me, something that I never expected from my inner voice that always gentle to me.

"If you refuse this one, you will never know your destiny," he looked down, his voice was high but he looked like he wasn't confident. I walked to him as I put my hand on his shoulder, like he did to me yesterday.

"It's okay. I will do it. I want to know my destiny, um maybe our destiny," I grinned, just for cheer him up. But, I knew he know what I mean.

"Don't overdo yourself, okay?" he advised me. I nodded, and there was a silent for a moment. So, I broke it. "How can I back to the real world?" He sweatdropped as he approached me, and whack my forehead.

"Ouch!" I grunted. As I opened my eyes again, I was at Daisuke's bedroom.

"Okay, I will do it !" I said to myself loudly, maybe this would be a bad attitude, but so what?

Then, I walked to the living room, looking for Daisuke. He was talking with someone at the phone.

"Daisuke, who's that?" I asked as I grabbed his trouser and pulled it a little.

".. so is that, and wait for a second," then, he looked at me and said just two word.

"Shut up," he said it calmly as he spoke back at the phone. I just sweatdropped, and waited patiently until he finished his damn chat which prevent anyone to disturb the one who took a place on that chat.

Time passed slowly when I watched at the clock impatiently. Second to another second, and minute to another minute, but Daisuke still on the phone. Then, when I wanted to grab some of chocolate, he ended the conversation as he placed the phone in its place.

"So, already finished?" I teased him. He just grinned at me as he knelt down and then suddenly grabbed my shoulder with both of his hand as he shake me constantly.

"Why are you lying Vee?" he growled as he kept glaring at me.

"What.. are you talking about?" I asked him, felt a little dizzy.

"Okay, let me tell you. First, I saw you in the bush last night. And then, why you didn't go home at that time? There must be some problem with me, or the other," Daisuke explained. I jaw-dropped. Daisuke, the most dumb person in the team was supposed that things, that completely made me shock as I stepped backward in horror.

"And, I know that I was right," he continued as he crawled toward me. I just looked at him, tried to think something for lying. But, I wasn't a good liar.

"Okay, you're right," I gave up, hung my head down. But then, I felt something warm inside me.

'You MUST happy when you see them together,' my inner voice taught me. Then, I nodded weakly as I continued. "But, now I feel better. Let's forget this thing and go out," I pretended to change the subject. He just nodded as both of us walked toward the main door.

"Vee," he called me.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking at him.

"There's one thing that still bother me," he rested his chin on his right hand which hanging in the air.

"And what's that?" I asked him with a cheerful voice, considering that I must happy like myself before the accident.

"Where do you know that we will go out?" he asked me, as he looked at me, confused written on his face.

"Err.."

"And that's all," I finished my explanation. I explained him what's going on with me, including the dream, the accident, and my inner-voice. There's something that bothered me too : he understand it or not. All over the world, I knew well that Daisuke wasn't a smart person that could understand something at the same day, totally different with Ken.

"Hmm, I don't get it, but you're much better now, so let's have some fun!" he then grabbed my arm and started to run. Heh, that's why I didn't ask why he was the one who held the Crest of Courage.

We reached the park just in a minute. Daisuke looked like if he exhausted, and that's exactly what happened. I chuckled, because I didn't put my feet on the ground for ran like a crazy man. He glared at me, but I gave him a grin. After rest for a minute, we continued walk to the center of the park. There were most of the team gathered there. But, I just chuckled when I saw Takeru and Hikari sat under the tree's shadow, with Patamon and Gatomon in their lap, trying to reach each other.

"Hey Daisuke!" Ken shouted at Daisuke, made me back to myself. I chuckled again, as I joined the rest of them.

The first one who I looking for was Armadimon. I need to told him something about yesterday. Then, I found him, drank some milk as he watched Iori's kendo training.

"Um, Armadimon?" I called him. But, he didn't hear me, instead of kept his eyes on Iori. Since Iori put Armadimon at his house, he always there when Iori was training. I didn't know what on the earth that he like from kendo. For me, it just like a sword fight, and whoever hit first was the winner. But, maybe he got more fun when watching it, so there he was.

"Armadimoon!" I called him again, and this time he looked at me. But, he just raised his eyebrow, and then looked back at Iori. I sighed and walked to him.

"Look, sorry for yesterday," I said as I sat next to him. He just nodded slightly, his eyes were never left Iori.

"Ukh, okay I need to go," I mumbled and then stand up.

"Where should I go?" I murmured to myself. 'To the two lovebird' my inner voice suggested. Actually, when he said that, I felt some of disgust. But, he was right. Maybe chatting with them would kill the time. I ran to the tree that first I saw them. But, they already gone.

"Tch, where they go?" I asked myself, looking around. And then, I found them cuddling each other on the grassfield. Surely, I couldn't see them like that. But, I must. So, this was the hard task my inner voice mean.

'Yes' he replied shortly. I just sighed, and walked slowly to them. Maybe they were too happy, because I had already behind them, but they kept laughing together.

"Umm, did I intrude both of you?" I asked, trying to held my voice low. If not, I had already shouted at both of them. When I said that, they both looked backward, and blushed slightly.

"Of course not Vee," Gatomon assured me, and then poked the grass beside her, gesturing me to sat beside her.

"No" I stated shortly. Both Gatomon and Patamon raised their eyebrow.

"Hey, are you okay?" Patamon asked. I just stared at him, and nodded weakly.

"Then why did you ran away yesterday?" Gatomon added.

"And you're crying right? Why?" Patamon finished. I sighed, and thought for a second.

"Is there any question again?" I answered sarcastically, and both of them laughed. I chuckled a little, but of course I was so confused now, because of their question.

'Just tell them the truth' my inner voice interfered. Then, I sat down, and closed my eyes. Even that I didn't lean to anything, still I could transferred to my inner voice place. When I opened my eyes, I jaw-dropped. On my left side, look like a hell. But, on my right side looked like heaven. Then, my inner voice appeared.

"Yeah, this is the hard task I told you before," he said.

"Ukh, and what's this mean?" I asked him.

"This is your choice : heaven or hell. If you can't control your emotion, and became mad at them, you will thrown to the hell. And if you can respect them, you will sent to the heaven," he explained. I looked him at disbelief.

"Then, if you're thrown to the hell, I will disappear and couldn't contact to you anymore" he continued.

"Okay, I'll try my best," I murmured, still not confident with the task. When I wanted to leave the place, he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him, then raised my eyebrow. But, what I look made me shock. His eyes that usually shone with hope was replaced with sorrowness, as I do.

"Please, this is your final task. You must not fail," he said seriously, even that I knew that he was hesitant. I nodded slightly, then walked to the light that sent me back to the real world.

When I opened my eyes, Gatomon were waving her paw constantly in front of me. Her eyes was full of worry, so did Patamon who flew around.

"God, what a relief!" Gatomon yelled as she hugged me. I blushed slightly, but I pushed her.

"What are you thinking you're doing?" I asked politely.

"I just worried about you. You just sat there, and then in a second didn't move like a stone," she said.

"What happened to you buddy?" Patamon was worried too.

"Nope," I replied shortly.

"C'mon tell us. We are your best friend," Patamon assured me, but that statement made me sick.

"Best friend?" I mumbled, trying to held my ego to shout at them. The way he said that confidently completely made me sick. I didn't know why, but there's something that I knew : I must not mad at them. But, it was too hard to do because now I had already mad at them. Now I know why my inner voice hesitate.

I sighed, a tears flowing down my cheek, as I mumbled a little word.

"I'm sorry…"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Such a horrible thing, I got lot of homework last week, and this week too maybe. That sucks, but I tried my best to have a little time to write this fic, and my second fic too. So, sorry for waiting

Chapter 8 : The truth discovered!

"Friends, huh," I whispered to myself.

"What's wrong Vee?" Gatomon asked me. But, I didn't care of her concern anymore.

"Nope," I said as I waved my hand without looking back.

"I'm fine," I assured them coldly, as I continued, "More fine if you two let me alone. Now,"

"We can't let our troubled friends alone," Patamon stated as Gatomon nodded. I looked from my shoulder, both of them were looked worrying about me.

"Can you leave me alone?" I asked them with a little low voice.

"If that will make you better, we will," Gatomon said weakly. I knew that she would feel bad if she left her friends, remembering Wizardmon on her past.

"Then you two can leave me," I looked at them.

"I'm fine," once again, I assured them. But, Gatomon took a step forward.

"But Vee, we-"

"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled at her, somethings that made both of them and of course myself shocked. I never yelling something like that to her.

"Hey Vee, I didn't know what's your problem, but you can't just yelling at Gatomon like that," Patamon protested as he flew toward Gatomon and calmed her down a little. I could hear that she was crying.

"If you let your stubborn out, I'll never yelling at you again," I replied, and walked away.

* * *

I didn't know where I want to go. I left the park without any of destination, and right now I just kicking the ground without any of courage. I found a bench, then sat on it. I sighed, as I put my face on my palm. Then, I looked at the sky. Moon had already shone it light to the dark of the night, but I didn't see any of stars.

'Alone' I thought. I wasn't a Digimon that loved to be alone, at least I had so many friends. But, in my state now, I knew well that if I went in the group, I would yell at anyone, as I remembered Gatomon before. I felt a little happy, that now I didn't have to yell at anyone. Maybe I need to took an anger treatment.

Just in a second, I heard someone's footstep. I stood up, and prepared fighting stance. The figure came closer, but I couldn't see his face, considering that now was dark. Then, he came more closer as I let out my fighting stance. It was Hawkmon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He just smiled at me.

"All of the group worried about you, Veemon," he pointed at me. I just smirked, and then backing him.

"Then, if they were worrying about me, what must I do?" I said playfully as I gazed at the sky.

"I'm not kidding. You must go back. Now," he said seriously.

"I won't. I just-

"Daisuke had already told me all of the stuff that make you act like you are now," he stated calmly as I jumped a little.

"Oh, Daisuke told you huh?" I raised my eyebrow, I thought that Daisuke wasn't get it.

"The fact is, he just told me." He then sat on the bench, and kept his eyes on me.

"Hmm, interesting. Why?" I then followed him as I sat on the bench.

"Daisuke seems the one who worried about you so much," he started.

"It was obvious," I replied.

"Do you want to know why he told me?" he asked me.

"Yes,"

"Then shut your mouth for a minute," he glared at me coldly. But, I just grinned as I pretended to zip my mouth.

"I know what happened to you," he sighed. "I know how do you feel right now," he then gazed at the sky, looked like he tried hard to say something.

"But if you just act like you are now, it doesn't rid your anger," he finally said. "It doesn't solve your problem," he added. Then, he picked one of his feather, and blew it away.

"Life is simple : like that feather. We live with a problem, but we work together to solve the problem. When someone's down, the other one cheer them up," he then looked at me. "It was our precious life before, right?"

I just nodded, and kept my ears on him.

"Then, just pretend that your life same as before," he advised. I knew it, even from the beginning I kept say to myself that I should happy when they were happy. But, once again, lying your heart was something that hard to do.

"I can't" I finally spoke. When I looked at him, he just raised his eyebrow.

"It was,, hard to do. I meet them all of the time. Do you honestly think that someones like me could do that?" I asked him. He then sighed, as he looked back at the sky.

"How stubborn you are," he then sighed again. "When Patamon confessed her, do you honestly think that it was the problem that made you like you are now?" he asked, as I choked the air. "You're not, I know that. You can do it, Veemon," he put his wing on my shoulder.

"Don't give up on your life. Life will go on, you must move on from her. Get rid of your anger, and live happiliy with us," with that, he flew away to the darkness.

I stood here, his word kept replaying in my mind. Then again, I just sighed and walked slowly.

* * *

Normal POV

Gatomon walked to the Kamiya's apartment. She wasn't fine, it was obvious. Her hesitant step and her worrying look were enough to proof it. Just in a moment when she wanted to open the door, a burst of light appeared right behind her. She looked back, and then covered her eyes with her paw. When the light had already gone, she jumped a little. In front of her, she saw a mini-Veemon covered with light.

"Come here," he said. Gatomon just stared at him, then followed him hesitantly. They walked for a while, and stopped. Then, Gatomon realized that they were on the place where Patamon impressed her. She blushed a little, but she shook her head. Right now, she must discovered something important.

"Who are you?" she asked the bright-miniVeemon. He just grinned, and then let his smile fade away as he answered.

"I'm Veemon. Or at least I'm the main of his heart," he said. Gatomon jawdropped, and in a second she covered her mouth with her paw.

"Then, you-

"Yes, I'm here to tell you something," he stated.

"And this is about Veemon," he continued as she gazed at him seriously. Sure, she was curious of what happened to him, what the hell that could make the gentle- cute Veemon became a yelling machine.

"You know this place, aren't?" he asked her. She just nodded, she kept her eyes on him.

"Err, now I know why Veemon love you," he said sheepishly, admitted her beautiful sapphire eyes. She gasped, and then looked at him in disbelief.

"What did you just say?"

"Forget it. Now, to the point," he cleared his throat. "When you accepted Patamon here, you remembered how he looked like?" she nodded. He then continued, "This accident, was the first place who changed him so much,"

She, once again, gasped as she covered her mouth with her paw.

"That means?" she asked him.

"Yes. Inside his heart, he was jealous about your relationship with Patamon," he explained.

"Then,-

"Yes. He love you," he stated calmly. She didn't even move. She was shocked. Her second bestfriend, who was a playfully digimon that always cheer the other up, love her?

"You know, he remembered precisely all of the time that you had spent together with him," he put his chin one of his hand.

"When you ate the spaghetti, when you dragged him to the market, when you took care of him, when he gave you the chocolate, when you kissed him, when you gave Agumon the tickle torture with him, when you took a walk together to the Takeru's apartment, when you almost gave him a bad-plan, when he, Patamon, and you played together on the park. And his memory ended here," he explained. She didn't believe him. He remembered, precisely, all of the time, that they spent their time together?

"It hurted him so much. I know it well, so I decided to pull him from his sorrowness," he said as he looked at the sky. There were so many stars, shone in the pale-sky. "At first, I did it," he then sighed. "But, when I asked him to do the task, he ended at the wrong way," he put his face on his palm, as he sniffed a little. "I'm so stupid. I gave him the task too early," he frowned.

"Then, what's the matter with the task?" Gatomon asked. She got all of his heart now, so she knew what he felt now. But, this one made her curious.

"When he did the task, he will know his destiny. But, when he failed, he will lost me. That is the reason why I'm here right now," he then hung his head down, but in a second lift his head again. "I'm looking for someone that I believe in, and I ended met with you," he clenched his fist.

"Because of that,.." he looked at the sky, and she knew well that he thought something.

"Please, for his own sake… Protect him from the darkness. You are the one who wield the Crest of Light," he said.

"But, how can I do that? Just a moment ago he yelled at me, that something he didn't do before," she asked in confusion. Hearing that made him frowned.

"The dark power had already consumed his heart. Right now, you must met him. NOW!" he pointed at random way, but then a portal appeared.

"Comeon, we don't have lot of time," with that, they went in the portal as Gatomon kept thinking about him. Yet, she knew that she left him alone wasn't the right choice. She regretted herself for being so silly. But, now she had something that she could do to make him back to himself.

* * *

The portal ended in front of Motomiya's apartment. Gatomon couldn't stood up perfectly. It was her first time using a weird portal like that. She felt dizzy, but then she shook her head. She knocked the door, and then Daisuke opened the door. He then stared at her.

"Oh, you," he said coldly. She frowned, she didn't know that Daisuke was mad at her too.

"Daisuke, please let me come in," she begged him. But, he shook his head.

"Veemon didn't want you to come in, and his will is my command," he stated proudly. She sighed, as he looked at the mini-veemon. He just shrugged.

"Listen, this is important. Do you know well why he acted like that?" she asked him.

"Yes, and the answer is you," he replied as he wanted to close the door. But, she slammed the door open widely.

"I'm sorry, but this is IMPORTANT," she emphasized. He frowned, and then let her came in.

"What the hell that happened to him? He told me sort of dumb thing, and I come to conclusion that he didn't want to meet you," he said as both of them walked quickly to the bedroom.

"I didn't expect that a Daisuke could think like that, but nevermind. Right now there is something that we should do," she replied as she took a glance to mini-Veemon. He rested on her shoulder, then whispered something

"Daisuke couldn't see me. Only the wielder of Crest of Light that could see me," he said. She nodded.

When they entered the room, the computer was on. Daisuke then looked at the computer, and then muttered something.

"He went to the Digital World? Why?" he asked himself as he looked around. She didn't have enough choice. She jumped to the computer, and then for a second she sucked to the Digital World.

When she opened her eyes, she found Veemon sat near the lake. His gaze was on the shimmering lake, but then he shifted his gaze to her. She gasped, she expected that he would look at her with a glare, but instead glare, she found him gazing at her warmly. She blushed, but then she walked to her. She then sat next to him with silent, and then followed his eyes on the lake. There was a long silent moment, but neither of them spoke out.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. He stared at her, confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"Because I wasn't a good friend for you," she sighed as she looked at him. He kept his gaze at the lake, as he spoke out.

"You're a good friend for me," he then gazed at her warmly. "And if I admitted, you're the best friend I had ever," he said. She was speechless, so she just let him to spoke another word. "You're so care about me, and I'm sorry too that I yelled at you before," he sighed as he gazed back at the lake.

"So, we both exchange a forgive, huh?" she joked. He laughed a little, and then gazed at her.

"I'm so sorry of my habit before," he knelt down. She then offered her paw, and he accepted it. They both stood up as they both smiled.

'Strange, the mini-Veemon said that Veemon had something wrong inside him. But he seemed that he back to himself,' she thought. Suddenly, there was an earthquake as both of them held the other hand, trying to balanced themselves.

There was a loud terrifying roar as she hid behind him. He then opened his arm, protecting her.

"So, just a little rat," the person said, and Gatomon gasped. She felt that the person had a powerful darkness power. She then whispered to Veemon.

"Vee, it's better if we run,"

"Yeah," he answered as they both ran away from the place.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Maybe this is the worst. I didn't post any update for about 3 week. Honestly, I feel guilty for abandon this fic for a long time. But, since there isn't any of favs or follows, it make me a little happier. Maybe I'm over confident that this fic has lot of reader, so maybe I'll end this fic at chapter 13, and continue my other fic that has favs, even that just a little.

Oh, and before you read this chapter, I will tell you that there will be a fighting scene, and since I'm suck at it, I'll say sorry now :(

Chapter 9 : Reborn and Fall

"Hurry up!" Veemon dragged Gatomon ran away from the lake. But, both of them got hit by a darkness wave that came from nowhere.

"Ugh…" he grunted, and then quickly stand up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled at him, trying to assure him that she was fine. But, she wasn't, and he know it.

Suddenly, a ball of darkness launched at them. Veemon quickly rolled with Gatomon in his arm.

"Hmm, lucky one," the shadow figure said, his terrifying sound made both of them shivered.

"He's strong,…" Gatomon whispered.

"I know, but we can't run," he said.

"Why don't we can't?" she asked him. Then, he faced her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I said that we can't, but I don't say that you can't" he whispered. Hearing that made her move her paw to cover her mouth. Did he lost his mind?

"Listen, I'll hold him now, and you go back. You must tell the oth-

"That's insane!"

"That's not!"

"But I can't leave you alone…" she sniffed. Then, he looked at her eyes that reflecting his face.

"I'm okay. Don't forget that I was the one who beat Myotismon," he grinned at her.

"But-

"You have someone that waiting for you," he smiled at her, even that hurt him, but at least he was right about this one.

"And you have someone waiting for you too!" she denied his statement, as she wiped her tears.

"Well well, a tears reunion huh?" the figure stepped forward, and it revealed that he was Devimon. But, this one was strange. He had 3 pair of wings instead of only one.

"Who are you?" Veemon asked him as he opened his arm, protecting Gatomon.

"Hmm, it is normal that you don't know me. But, I'm sure that little cat know me well," he pointed Gatomon, who was shivering.

"Gatomon? Who's that?" Veemon asked her, but she just shook her head.

"I… I know from Patamon himself…" she said weakly

"… that he once got killed by Devimon…" she finished. Veemon gasped, as he turned back and faced him. He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist.

"But, the thing that I know that Devimon died from the incident,…" Gatomon continued.

"Then why now he was here?" Veemon growled, surely he was pessimist. Right now, he was facing a champion digimon that he, himself was only a rookie. Even that he had Gatomon who was champion too, he didn't sure that she could fight concidering that she had bad memories about their opponent now.

"Do you want to know?" Devimon asked with an intimidating voice as he swung his arm.

"Darkness Claw!"

Veemon quickly jumped, and the attack missed. For speed, he got one from him.

"Another lucky one," Devimon laughed.

"Shut up bastard!" Veemon gritted his teeth. He could only avoid his attack, and if he was right, Devimon was good at face-to-face fight. He didn't have any option to do.

"I will gladly tell you how I revived," suddenly Devimon flew down, and then looked at the sky.

"I don't ask you to tell us!" Veemon charged forward, wanted to hit him with his Vee-HeadButt, but Devimon just simply swung his right arm and made him knocked back.

"Vee!" Gatomon yelled.

"Ugh,… this is nothing," he stood up, and dashed at him again.

"I was revived by you!" Devimon suddenly said and pointed at Veemon. He immediately froze.

"Veemon ? You were revived by Veemon? Don't talk nonsense !" Gatomon scolded.

"This is true," Devimon smirked devilishly, as he walked to Veemon who still froze at his place.

"This weakling, even that he's weak, he had such power to revive me," he punched him that knocked him back and made his back hit a tree.

"He wield the power of the light, but at the same time he wield the power of the darkness," Devimon explained, as he made his way to Veemon again.

"Stop It!" Gatomon stood up and charged forward.

"Lightning Paw!"

But suddenly, Devimon disappeared. She looked around, trying to find where her opponent was.

"Light and dark of his power come from his heart," Devimon's voice came from above. When she looked up, there wasn't anything.

"Shut up!" Gatomon yelled.

"He once is a nice digimon, that is what are you thinking," suddenly Devimon was already behind her. She turned back and slashed him, but then he catched her paw.

"But he is NOT," he emphasized as Gatomon jumped a little.

"He was jealous about your relationship with those orange nitwit," he scolded. Gatomon tried hard to pull her paw off from him, but his grip was too strong.

"Then, his jealous feeling become a dark power, and do you know what?" he explained, more in an intimidating voice.

"He hate you," he said, and then he simply knocked her with one finger. She grunted, and then quickly stood up.

"What are you talking about?! He's a good person! I know it well, you jerk!" she yelled.

"Interesting," Devimon smirked, and then dived toward Veemon and punched him hard.

"Do you honestly believe him?" Devimon asked her as he lifted Veemon up. Still, he didn't move any inches. He's still froze.

"Don't you dare to hurt him!" she yelled as she dashed forward. Devimon sighed.

"A little cat want to fight?" he kicked her at stomach as she flew away and hit the tree. She coughed blood, but she tried to stood up.

"Why do you still stand up?" Devimon asked.

"I've already know... that he's jealous about me and Patamon,.." she panted.

"But, I know too that he had already forgive me!" she yelled, her eyes were full of faith.

"But, what can you do? Now he even can't move," he said as he threw Veemon away, made a crack on the ground. Gatomon quickly ran to him.

"Vee!"

"Wake up Vee!"

"VEEE"

* * *

**Veemon POV**

I… didn't know. Who am I?

At the first time, when Daisuke lifted the Crest of Courage, I lived to save the world. But now, what the thing that I supposed to do?

I shook my head with both of my hand. Then, I looked around. It was dark. All of this place was dark, I couldn't see anything. Still, he could remember the last thing that he heard.

'I was revived by you'

What the hell that he was talking about? I even didn't know who he was.

"And that is my responsibility to do it," suddenly, there was a light came closer. I looked at the light, and then realized that it was him.

"Yes, I'm the wielder of your light power," he said. I smiled at him, but then my smile disappeared.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked him, but then he shrugged.

"To make a thing simple, I'm here to tell you something," he said. I looked at him, and kept bracing myself.

"Your heart contain your power. When you're happy, your heart filled with light. But when you're sad, your heart filled with darkness. But, fortunately you could make light and dark in your heart at equilibrium for a long time," he explained.

"But, when you feel the thing that called 'jealous', your heart will mainly filled with darkness," he said as I gasped.

"So,..

"Yes, that is the reason why I ask you to do the task ; to rid the your jealous feeling toward them," he frowned.

"But, I failed,…." I sniffed, almost cried but I tried to held it.

"No, you're not!" he yelled as I startled. He was looking at me, his eyes were full of hope and light.

"It is true that you failed. But, when I know that you've already get rid of your jealous one, I feel relieved. But I didn't know that the jealous feeling come out from your heart and revived the demon," he said as he looked down.

"Ugh, I didn't understand this. Why always me? Why always me that something bad always come to me? Why always-

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. I frowned, and then hid my face on my palm.

"I'm such a jerk," I sniffed, but then I felt something warm inside my body. I lifted my hand, and saw him knelt down in front of me.

"Let's do it.. together," he smiled at me, but I knew that it just a fake smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've failed at the first task, because you're doing that alone. Now let me aid you at this time,"

I felt something warm glowing inside my body, as I smiled. But, when I smiled, he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, I know how to end this," I widened my eyes. Then, I focused at him, wanted to know his strategy.

"You know well that he revived by the darkness power of your heart. It means that the wielder of your dark power was inside him,"

"I'm the wielder of your light power. If light power and dark power fight, that means both of us will disappeared,"

"But-

"It's okay. We can meet again at the next time," he smiled, but I saw his tears.

"That's not okay! That-

"I'm not finished yet!" he yelled. When I looked down, he continued.

"So, when both of the wielder of your power disappeared, there's only you and Devimon who will fight," he explained.

"But I'm just a rookie!" I frowned.

"That didn't mean that you will lost! Remember, you have someone you want to protect for!" suddenly all of my memory with Gatomon burst out.

"Gato..mon,"

"Right now, she's fighting Devimon alone!" he said. I gritted my teeth, I was the one who should protect her, not her who protect me.

"Gatomon…" I whispered to myself.

"Even that your heart is with someone else…

"I'll always love you!" I shouted.

"Good courage, boys!" he gave me a thumb up.

"Let's do this together!" I offered my hand

"Yeah!" he yelled too, and when he accepted my hand, suddenly there was a burst of light.

"This light…" I remembered this light when I armor-digivolved to Magnamon.

"Yes, this mean that your determination give us a new abilty," he explained.

"Then, just use this to get rid of him," I said. But, when I looked at him, he just looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Do you remember that I'll disappeared after this?" he said. I frowned, but then I just nodded.

"It isn't only me," he said as he explained the risk of our new ability. I gasped, but then I nodded at him.

"For her," I smiled.

"Yes, for her. And now, you have already know your destiny," he smiled. "That means my duty have already done," he grinned as I grinned too.

"Veee…" I heard a voice.

"That was… Gatomon?" I asked.

"Yes, and now you should wake up and fight for her!" he said.

"We will meet again," I said, but I couldn't hold my tears again. After this one, I'll lose him, and somethings important again.

"I'm sure we will meet again," he said as we high-five each other. Then, we held each other hand and fused together.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Vee! Wake up Vee!" Gatomon yelled at her friend, but he still didn't move. She was nearly gave up when he moved a little.

"VEE!" she yelled as she hugged him. But, he then slapped her paw off from him.

"Vee?" she asked. Then, she heard a terrifying laugh.

"As I tell you, he hate you!" Devimon pointed her, but she didn't care.

"I'm not believe you! You're just a liar!" she said.

"I… I believe Veemon all of my life!" she yelled with determination, and then Veemon glowing with light.

"I'm back," he whispered. He was crying from her statement.

"Vee!" she hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Back off," he whispered at her.

"But-"

"You have lot of wound. Thankyou for protecting me before," he smiled. "Now, let me do a favor for you," he said as he backing her.

"Hey you jerk!" he yelled. Devimon then raised his eyebrow.

"You're still alive? Why don't you kill her for me? You hate her, hm?" he smirked devilishly, and at the same time Veemon looked down.

"I hate her,,," he clenched his fist.

"At first I hate her, for choosing him and not me,…" he clenched his fist more as blood dripping from his palm.

"But now, I hate her…" his tears dropped to the ground, as Gatomon came closer and hugger him.

"Vee, I know just a sorry can get rid all of your hate toward me,…" she sniffed, but then he squeezed her paw.

"You don't have to sorry. I hate you because you risked your life to protect me," he smiled warmly at him. "That's my duty, not your," he grinned, but even he grinned, tears kept come from his eyes.

"Now, back off. This is my turn," he whispered to her as she nodded and gave him her faith.

"I believe in you," she smiled.

"And you will never regret that," he smiled too.

"What's going on? Why are you two held a smiling party?" Devimon growled, but then Veemon faced him. Even that Devimon was on the sky, he had already fulfill his heart with his determination.

"You're right that I was the one who revived you," Veemon said.

"And this is my responsibility too to send you back to the hell!" he yelled as he concentrate his power. His V-mark glowing with a bright light, Devimon had to cover his eyes with his hand.

"What the hell with this light?" he asked himself.

"Do you want to know? I will tell you then!" Veemon yelled as he kept concentrating his power.

"This is the light of hope, and now not just a hope, this is the light of TRANQUILITY!"

"V-BEAM!"

When he yelled that, suddenly a burst of light appeared from his forehead and glowing to all of the place. Gatomon and Devimon must covered their eyes.

'Remember, we will still together'

"Yeah, I know. Until next time, see ya!" Veemon kept concentrating his power. Then, at the same time the burst of light appeared, a V-laser launched to the Devimon. The laser made a contact with Devimon's forehead as he let out a miserable roar.

When the light gone, the laser gone too, leaving a blue V-mark on Devimon's forehead. Devimon then opened his eyes, only to found Veemon had already launched his V-headbutt.

"This is gift from me!" Veemon yelled

"Vee-HeadButt!"

When the two V-mark met; yellow V-mark from V-mon and blue V-mark from Devimon, suddenly there was a huge explode that made both of them flew away. But, Gatomon could see that Devimon turned into data. She sighed in relief, that now Devimon had already destroyed so there wasn't any problem again. But then, she looked around, looking for Veemon.

Then, she found him, near the lake, lying down on the ground.

"Vee!" she ran toward him. He then lifted his head a little, then smiled at her.

"Vee. Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I can't say yes…" he coughed, but kept smiling at her.

"What is your skill before?" she asked.

"It is… a something special… but…" he coughed again, and then Gatomon put his head on her lap. He blushed, but then he just gazed at her beautiful sapphire eyes. He could see that she almost crying.

"That skill is special… because it will instantly kill the opponent…" he stopped, and then raised his hand weakly to her cheek, and gently stroke it.

"But, at the risk, it will take the all power of the user…" he finished. She gasped, as he coughed again and electrical wave came from him.

"Vee! You must be kidding!" she yelled at him, but he just smiled at her.

"This is… for make up my bad habit before…" he said.

"But now, I know that… you will be happy with Patamon… and I feel… that I didn't bother with that too," he grinned, but she couldn't hold her tears.

"Don't worry… I'll be back soon," he said, but his statement made her shocked.

"BUT HOW ABOUT IF YOU DON'T COME BACK?" she yelled at him in desperation.

"I will…" he assured her.

"Because, there's someone that I love… and I should protect for," he then patted her forehead as data flew away from him.

"That's a promise,…" she said weakly as she wiped her tears.

"That's a promise," he promised as he gave her his last warm smile. Then, in a second, he disappeared, became a burst of data that flew away to the sky.

'Be sure to keep your promise' Gatomon said to herself, as she made her way back to home. But, she cried again, that she lost her friend again.

Then suddenly, an image of mini-Veemon that covered with light appeared to her mind.

'If you believe me that I'll be back soon, don't cry for me,'

She quickly wiped her tears.

'Yes Vee…

… I'll wait until you back…

… and we can spend our time together…

… as a bestfriend, as usual,'

* * *

Sorry I'm suck at the fighting scene. Hope that you like it, even that I know that just a little people that like this fic ._.

Until next time, see you ^^


End file.
